Victory in Sight
by Flutist8189
Summary: When the Games begin, I know that only one thing matters right from the beginning. And that is making sure I get the sword, and that Cato doesn't. For if he does, he could very easily kill me, and a part of me knows he's been waiting all of training to do it, too. And though I would never go down without a fight, I'm not sure I would win this time.
1. All the Lovely Ballots X Chapter One

**Chapter One: All The Lovely Ballots**

**Hello Guys! So I just came back from a 4 month trip to Europe, and so that explains the no updates, plus lots of Swim and Flute..yada yada yada.**

**So if you're a new reader: welcome! **

**And if you're a reader that is coming back to the beginning (which I recommend, *SPOILER* since I'll be changing/strengthening the plot with Avery/Chase) then please: stick around! I promise that the other chapters won't have many major changes, but I definitely want you guys to read them and let me know if the plot you guys thought I was going for in the un-changed version makes more sense!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Today.

Today is the day that I, Avery Rae Torres, am going to volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Today is the day that I leave my mark on history.

The house was silent as I padded quietly around and got ready for the Reapings. No one was home; Mom and Dad were already at the town square. I moved quickly and swiftly, two things that came easily for me.

My rose pink dress fell to my knees and my light blonde hair fell into its natural waves as I examined myself in the mirror. My steel gray eyes pierced into the reflection, giving a look that would definitely scare a Peacekeeper. The silver straps were tight against my bulky shoulders—a similarity between everyone in District 4—for the countless hours spent in the ocean.

Swiping the silver heels up in my hands, I slid down the stairs and out the front door, leaving Victor's Village behind without hesitation.

Taking a detour, I walked along the rocky path leading to the Cliffside. The salty sea air shrouds me; and I look down, at least 200 feet below me the waves crash against the rocky cliff. Setting my shoes down, I crouch down on the edge, the only thing keeping me from diving in is the fact that I wouldn't make it to the Reapings in time.

I've been waiting for this day to come since I was 5 years old. So have my parents. So have every family member in my family tree that has gone down this same road. The one I'm about to go down.

I inhale deeply as a fresh breeze comes in.

_The day has finally come._

This was all I imagined my life to be, since my parents never gave me anything else to strive for—after all, they _were_ the ones to train me. My parents were both victors of their Games, and now it's my turn to follow in their footsteps.

My father has trained me in combat. He's taught me how to deal with all sorts of weapons over the years, but nothing could compare to how I wield a sword. And I learned the vital survival skills from my mother; snare-making, fire starting, and how to classify poisonous plants.

The town bell echoes in the distance, and I grab my shoes and sprint towards the masses of people all heading to one place.

With the square in sight, I slip my shoes on and blend among the current of people moving towards the check in table. I'm quickly checked in and guided towards the 17 year old section.

* * *

"Helloo District Four!" beams out District escort Zaelynn Bronze—a small woman who is sporting a tight gold dress adorned with a white wig and gold makeup. Her 5" stiletto heels echoes as she steps up to the microphone.

With a heavy Capitol accent and an eerie smile, the Reapings officially begin. "Good morning District Four; I hope you all are as excited as I am! Welcome to the selection on one young man and woman to have the _honor_ of representing District 4 as tributes in this year's 74th Hunger Games."

The Capitol anthem breaks the silence, filling every space of the square with the ballad of how the Capitol thinks they did us a favor. As usual, the promotional video from the Capitol is shown, and Zaelynn recites every word to herself and is the only one clapping when it's finished.

I roll my eyes, _Capitol people…_

Zaelynn pats her eye with a cloth. "Wasn't that wonderful? So inspiring…"

_Yeah, totally. Makes me want to go into the arena and fight to the death._

But then again, that's exactly what I'm about to sign up for…

Zaelynn's high voice interrupt my thoughts, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Why don't we do ladies first!"

My eyes intently watch her hand as it reaches into the deep glass bowl and grabs a ballot. I feel my heart drop into my stomach and my palms start the get clammy.

_I can do this. I can't—no. I have to. I want to do this. I have to do this._

"And this year's female tribute from District 4 is…"

I close my eyes and open my mouth. My voice pierces and murders the silence, "I volunteer!"

Silence lingers once again and I open my eyes to see heads turned towards me.

"W-well, we have a volunteer!" Zaelynn gasps before motioning me up to the stage. "What's your name sugar?"

I clear my throat. "Avery Torres."

I get a round of applause—mainly people who thinks I'm a lunatic and a bit suicidal before Zaelynn walks over to the other glass bowl.

"And the male tribute of District 4 is…"

"Chase Cummings!" says a boy's voice from the very back of the town square.

Zaelynn looks astounded, but before she can say anything, a lean, muscular boy with ashen blonde hair jogs forward and stands proudly on the stage. His deep green eyes meet mine and he holds my gaze, flashing me a smile of perfectly straight teeth.

The fact that Chase is 6' 4" and is a solid 180 lbs of pure muscle, if the guy were to say 'jump,' I'd probably go jump off a cliff just to make sure I don't piss him off.

Plus, he was one of the kids that was sent to train in District 2 for a portion of their lives, just so their parents wouldn't have to train them themselves.

But my Father's words echo in my head, _'You cannot let fear consume you.'_

* * *

It was a cloudy day when I was 7. Father just brought in new training dummies from District 2 and I had hesitated before charging it.

My father's stern voice rang throughout the room, "No Avery. Hesitation is the first step of fear. And fear will _consume_ you. You will die because of your own stupidity." He took my shoulders in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. "You cannot let fear consume you, for then you will not only ever see the last look of hope in a person's eyes; but you will be giving that exact look." He said before releasing his grip and walking silently out of the room, the door closing loudly behind him.

* * *

What can I say, my Father wasn't exactly a loving guy, but then again—nothing's changed.

I stand up tall and give Chase a confident I'll-kick-your-ass smile to show that I'm not afraid of what ever skill he thinks he might have.

Because I may look sweet and innocent, but looks are always deceiving.

I come out of my reverie and stare intently at my parents. I just want them to see that I'm doing as I was told. That they actually acknowledge what I'm doing.

They don't.

After all, it's just expected out of the Torres family.

"Well, let's give a _big _round of applause to both of our volunteer tributes of District 4: Avery Torres and Chase Cummings!" Zaelynn shouts into the microphone.

I shake my head in annoyance as my parents make their way towards the train as Zaelynn finally finishes her speech. "Now go on you two, shake hands!"

I hold my hand out to Chase, and he takes it in his strong grip and pulls me in close enough to where he can whisper in my ear.

"You ready for the time of your life?" He says with a smirk before putting his arm around my waist to guide me past the Peacekeepers before we are ushered off to the private rooms.

_Oh, you have no idea._

I sit down on the red velvet couch and toss my shoes to the side.

One hour to kill. Swell.

It's not like anyone would come see me anyways, I don't exactly have any friends. And my parents will be with me. But even if they weren't, they would expect that I remember the basics:

'_Don't trust the Careers, you're stronger without them.'_

'_Find water as soon as you get your hands on a sword.'_

'_Once you run, don't stop until you're far away from another tribute.'_

'_Kill anything that gets in your way.'_

All the classic stuff that comes from my parents.

* * *

Once the hour is up, the peacekeepers open the heavy door and I walk out of the room.

As soon as the door to outside opens, I see that many people are gathered around the train—waving with saddened looks on their faces.

"Looks like we get a going away party, huh?" Chase says as he comes up from behind me.

I turn my head in his direction, but don't acknowledge him as we walk up to the train.

With everyone is in the luxurious car, the metal doors slide shut, blocking out all the noise and chaos from outside.

I gaze out the window and get one last look at the ocean before we zip away from District 4 in a blur.

_Let the Games begin._

* * *

**Okay, so I'm tackling Chapters 2-4 right now and should have them up and revised soon. Please PM me if I'm confusing you, or just visit my profile for more info on the construction of the story. **

**Bottom line: Don't go on yet..I'm working as fast as I can to get to other chapters revised and posted so we can get closer to the Games (which I've started writing when I was on my trip - so don't give up on me yet!)**

**But please DO review to let me know what you thought / any questions you have for me.**

**Thanks Guys!**

**-Flutist8189**


	2. Welcome to the Show X Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Show**

**Hola! So Going through the first couple of chapters, I realized that they actually do have a lot of the stuff I wanted to add, I guess I must have just forgotten it in later chapters.. : /**

**But, I'm still going to polish up these chapters before I upload Chapter 11, so just be patient, and the new chapter will be up and the story will continue underway in no time! **

**Disclaimer: The Usual.**

* * *

The only thing I'm aware of throughout dinner is that Chase keeps staring at me. I try very hard to ignore it, but after a while, I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

His deep green eyes meet mine and I give him the look as if saying _what do you want?_ But I didn't want to say anything to him. He will be my competitor next week, and it won't matter.

Zaelynn breaks the silence between Chase, Mom, Dad, Finnick, and I at dinner when she says, "Well, I can tell you that you children are in for a treat! The Capitol is a remarkable place, not many people from the Districts get to go there!"

While the adults socialize, Chase and I stay silent. I mean, why bother saying something when I know we're thinking the same thing:

_Two tributes from District 4 that both volunteered. Only one comes out._

But I _will_ get out. I hope.

* * *

I sit on the bed in my room flipping through channels on the TV when I hear knocking at my door.

"What?" I snap.

Chase's voice is muffled by the door, "Uh, hey Avery, could I come in?"

_Ummm, no. _

"I guess," I say as he's already walking in.

He takes a seat on the side of my bed and smiles at me.

"What?" I say again.

"Well, since we only have a week and a half left to live, I was thinking maybe we could spend it together," he says, winking at me.

"Umm, I don't think so. Just because girls fall for that crap back at home does not mean it'll work on me."

"So you knew who I was back in District 4?" He questioned.

_I wish I didn't._

"I guess, the only people I knew were the ones in my age bracket. And my father was keeping tabs on those who went to District 2."

His face occupies a look of pondering, "Well, since we already know each other," he says as he plays with my fingers, "why don't we get to know each other better."

_Oh HELL to the no._

I smile at him, "Thanks. But you know, I'm good. Some of us are here to win." I say, getting up from off my bed.

"Calm down," he says, coming close to me and placing his hands on my hips. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought we could have some fun," he says, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

Without trying to cause a scene, I grab his hands from around me and drop them by his own side. "How about no. Goodbye Chase."

"Okay, but I'll be here if you want me," he says, walking out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

I narrow my eyes at the door where Chase had just been standing, something sounded weird about what he had said, _'I'll be here if you _want_ me.'_

_Yeah, let's not. _

My luck. I get the hormonal District Partner.

I shake my head in disgust. This guy really needs to leave me alone. And if he doesn't, he's going to learn the hard way that I am not someone to be messed with.

* * *

I'm not exactly a people-person. I prefer to be alone, and I guess that's what makes me a good contender for the Games. I can play a game where I won't need to rely on anyone for anything.

Zaelynn sits Chase and me down at the table, taking a seat across from us. She exhales deeply, "Look, I know it's a little overwhelming and all right now, but…"

She then tells us how there are certain times where District Tributes will be required to dine and spend time with each other before we get to the Capitol.

Luckily, we share a train with Districts 1, 2, and 3. Which means it will be a room full of burly Career tributes.

_Might as well scope out the competition, right?_

Apparently Zaelynn thinks it's a good idea if Chase and I were to get to know the other tributes since she volunteered us for it.

_Why? _I wonder to myself, _is it so we can know who kills us in the arena?_

"Why? I'm not exactly here to make _friends_," I say instinctively.

Even though it will give me someone else to talk to besides Chase; and that is definitely a plus, I'm still not up for Zaelynn's idea.

Although it doesn't matter the amount of protest I put up, because my mother, father and Finnick all tell me I have to do what they say.

Next thing I know, Chase and I are following Zaelynn down the hallway before walking into a room full of people.

Zaelynn smiles and strides over to where the other district escorts were standing—by both of their tributes.

"Kairi!" Zaelynn squeals, "It's been far too long Darling!" she says, walking over to the District 2 escort.

I look around the room and see the other tributes. The blonde girl from District 1 sits on a couch and plays with her hair while her district partner is asleep with his head tilted back against the couch.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one who doesn't want to be here._

I see District 3 huddled in a corner, seeming even more anti-social than anyone else. The girl from District 2 sits on the other couch and seems to be glaring maniacally across the room. The boy from 2 is nowhere to be found.

_Lucky him. _He _can get out of it_.

Chase comes up and whispers in my ear, "Follow my lead." And he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. At first I don't mind, but then his hand slides lower...

My hand immediately grabs his, my nails digging into his forearm as I say, "No. You can just leave me alone."

"Avery, just trust me. I'm not going to do anything bad. I promise," Chase says with an innocent look in his eye. He then takes my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

One thing that's worse than when people tell me what to do; is when people think they can just get up my business and touch me.

People began looking at us from across the room, and I felt like they were going to start shouting prices as if we were an auction. After a few moments of Chase's hand-holding, I decide that I can't take it. If this is seriously how he is all the time, I can see why his parents ditched him.

I released his hand and walk out of the room, putting as much distance between Chase and I. Thinking of this, I look over my shoulder just to make sure he isn't following me; until I run into a solid wall.

Although it wasn't a wall, but a person. A boy. A pretty damn muscular boy. I stand up and look into his icy blue eyes.

"Well, hey there," he says. "It's ok; you don't have to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I say stupidly.

He takes a bite of the apple he's holding in his hand, "You ran into me, remember?"

"Right. Well, I'll just be on my way—"

He holds out his hand, "Cato."

"Okay…well, that's great," I say, brushing his hand out of the way.

He presses on, "And you are…?"

"Umm, not anyone that you need to know. Now excuse me," I say in an annoyed voice as I walked around him and continued down the hall.

"Ouch. Nice meeting you!" he says sarcastically.

I turn and give him a glare. He laughs and smirks at me.

_What's with these people?_

I ignore him and keep walking. It'll only be a matter of time before Zaelynn drags me back into the 'get-together' anyway. So I might as well try to enjoy the time I have alone.

* * *

The clock said 3 p.m. when I heard light knocking at my door. I didn't really want to answer it, but I did anyway.

Cato was standing there, leaning against the doorway. "Hey," he says casually.

I cross my arms and respond, "Um, hi? What are you doing down here?"

"Well, you know, you sort of missed out on the gathering."

"Darn. I guess I'll just have to catch the next one," I say, walking away from the door.

"Plus, you never did tell me your name."

I turn around to face him, "Why do you want to know? Games are in a week, do you like to make a checklist of who you're going to get rid of first?"

Cato takes the opportunity and comes in my room, "Maybe. Or maybe I just want to know your name for...reasons."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Reasons, huh? Yeah, somehow I doubt that's it."

"You really aren't a happy person, are you?" he says with a smirk.

I lay down on the side of my bed, "Not when people are always in my face, and touching me...and all up in my business!"

"Well, then you must not have known what you signed up for. Because from now until the Games begin, that's all you're going to be dealing with. In fact, I feel bad for your prep team..."

"Well that's not your problem, is it?" I say harshly. "Wouldn't you _want_ me to make a bad impression, since that is where sponsors come from?"

He shrugs, "So a guy can't give a fellow tribute some advice?"

"A tribute from District 2 is giving me advice? I didn't realize Opposite Day came around this time of year!"

Cato stands and walks towards my door, "Fine. But when Miss Sour Patch Kid is dying of thirst or has a bad cut, don't say I didn't warn you," he says, slamming the door behind him.

I roll my eyes at him, even though I know Cato can't see that through the door.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know: The heavy mahogany door slams shut behind Zaelynn, who happens to be digging through my closet. She throws some things out into the doorway that land with a huge _THUD_.

I stand up a little too quickly, leaving me lightheaded, "What are you doing?"

She rummages through the options of clothes on the selection screen, "Finding you something to wear to dinner tonight. You and Chase are eating with all the tributes by the way."

"What? Why?" I question.

Just then, Chase walks in my room, fully dressed in a white suit with a deep green tie that matches his eyes. "So she told you the news?"

_Oh, awesome._

I nod, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh!" Zaelynn squeals, "This is _perfect_! Don't you think?"

I look at what she planned for me. Zaelynn shoves me into my closet and closes the door, forcing me to try it on. "You just _have_ to!" she says.

The sleeves reach down to my elbows. The dress is white and lacey, and reaches to my mid-thigh, if not shorter. Sighing quietly, I wrap the chestnut brown belt around my waist before stepping out of my closet.

Zaelynn makes a few quick adjustments before guiding me to the mirror. I don't do dresses; they make me feel so…vulnerable.

_Which is totally what I need right now._

After Zaelynn does my hair and puts on a light layer of makeup, we head down the hall to where Chase and I will be dining.

I glance at Chase, whose jaw is relocated on the floor when he looks at me, "What?" I question.

Chase shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair, "Uh, nothing, it's just that you look great."

_Yeah, okay._ _He's trying to distract you._

I ignore his comment and continue walking until we reach the dining car. We walk in and see both tributes from District 1, Cato, and the girl from District 2. The girl from 1 is eyeing up Cato as she applies even more lip gloss on her lips.

Chase guides us over, and I'm very aware of how low his hand is on my back. "Hey guys!" he says as if we're all best friends.

The girl from 1 smiles, "Oh hi Chase!" she says in an annoyingly peppy voice. "Is this Avery?"

"Yes, and Avery, this is Glimmer," he points to the District 1 blonde. "And this is Marvel, Clove and Cato."

Marvel is from District 1, a tall and lean boy with light brown hair and green eyes. Clove sits next to him, the girl from 2 who looks like she's never gotten anything but coal from Santa. Her dark brown eyes are staring intently down at the knife she twirls in her fingers.

The six of us sit at the table. I sit next to Chase on one side, with Glimmer on my left; Cato sits across from me and Clove sits next to him, with Marvel on the opposite end as Glimmer. Cato smirks at me as I take my seat. The dim light reflects off of Cato's hair, making it look gold like a lion's mane.

Glimmer holds small conversations with Chase all throughout dinner, along with a few occasional comments from Marvel. She also makes _many_ attempts to talk to Cato, asking questions about his personal life. But he stays silent; as do Clove and I.

"So Cato…" Glimmer begins again, turning to him, "Just out of curiosity, do you have a girlfriend back home that you're leaving behind?"

He opens his mouth, but I interrupt him. "Why would you ask something like that? It's not like you'll both get out so _you_ can have him," I snap at her.

Glimmer raised her eyebrow and smiled, "Wow, does someone else want Cato too? Believe me honey," I glared at her, which she just giggled and continued, "It's not like he wants some trash from District 4."

I am tempted to punch her. I don't know how, but I resist.

Instead, I clench my fists and put them under the table.

_I'm not mad about the comment she made about Cato. Although I want her to understand that I am not trash. _

_I wasn't going to take that lightly. _I never really do. I'm excellent at holding grudges.

_I'll make sure she regrets it once we get to the Capitol._

I stand up from my seat and without a word head to my room, the door swinging shut behind me.

No one stops me; they all just stare at me. Smart choice.

I flop down on my bed the second I get into the room, not bothering to change or take off the makeup. I was dead tired, and within minutes, I was out cold.

Training is going to be a pain in the ass with the Careers.

* * *

**Plus, I printed off all of your guys' reviews...really made my day, so thank you guys for taking the time to make a writers-blocked author feel awesome and motivated!**

**See you all soon!**

**-Flutist8189**


	3. No Means No X Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: No Means No**

**I honestly love this chapter...this is really the point where I can start developing the characters and it makes me so excited :D**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned Cato...I dont. :'(**

* * *

"AVERYY!" my name rings down the hall.

I hear rapid knocking on my door, which causes me to sit straight up in my bed.

"Avery!" Zaelynn shouts from the other side of my door.

I groan into my pillow, "Go away!"

Instead, she does the exact opposite, charging into my room leaving the door hanging wide open. Her canary yellow wig matches her dress as she plants herself in front of me.

"Here," she says, handing me a piece of paper. "Do everything on this list, and don't be late for breakfast with the tributes," and with that, she walks out of the room.

I open the note—

_Darling,_

_I need you to get dressed—don't worry; I picked out your outfit. Also, put on some makeup, don't bother trying to style your hair, just leave it down._

_Hugs!_

–_Zaelynn _

Great. Now I'm her little doll.

_Let's be honest,_ _it's not like I'm going to get out of this._

Already not in a good mood because of having to go to breakfast with Glimmer—I mean, all the tributes—Zaelynn made it so much worse. I scowl as I rise out of bed and begin my day.

The person I see in the mirror looks like they came from a different planet. My hair legit looks like a birds nest.

I chuckle to myself.

I hop into the shower, letting the warm water envelope me while I attempt to figure out the network of buttons. Body oiling? Shower of…glitter?

_What is up with these crazy people?_ I thought, shaking my head as I step onto the mat, which begins drying my wet body.

With my towel tightly wrapped around me, I walk straight to my closet, slamming the door behind me. A minute later, Zaelynn is striding into my room, her silenced heel clicking letting me know she's right outside the closet door.

"Avery! Hurry, or you'll be late!" she shouts, "Chase is waiting for you!"

_What a tragedy that would be if I made him late for his date with Glimmer,_ I ignore her and reveal what she has picked out for me.

I put on the dress and walk to the mirror. A silky royal blue dress envelopes me, which ends just above my knee. I'm also stuck wearing black stilettos—extremely high ones too, if I may add—since they're the only shoes in sight. I figure Zaelynn's probably right; I should get going soon, because I _don't _want to end up running into Chase.

This is a low point for me. I am an elite swordswoman, I don't wear heels.

_Left. Right. Left—balance!_ I tell myself as I walk cautiously down the hall. The door to breakfast is in sight, just a bit further…

I almost trip again, and I turn my head, looking over my shoulder to make sure no one saw that—talk about embarrassing. Empty hallway. Perfect.

Stepping forward, I go crashing to the ground. I thrust my arms out in front of me, and just before my face hits, strong arms catch me. I am literally inches from the ground before I'm pulled back into a standing position.

I turn in the person's arms and see…Cato. Really? Why Cato?

_It's better than Chase_, I argue with myself.

"Whoa, you alright there?" Cato asks with his arms wrapped around me.

I remove his hands from my waist. "Yeah I'm fine," I snap, trying to brush past him. Unfortunately these weren't the type of shoes I could make a great escape in.

_Damn you Avery for not being fast in heels._

He must feel satisfied that he has power. Jerk.

"Someone's not much of a morning person, huh?"

"No, not exactly. But when I have to spend it with self-centered jack—" I clear my throat, "I mean jerks, it doesn't necessarily put me in a good mood."

He chuckles, "Ouch, that hurt," he says sarcastically. "But you know sweetheart, it takes one to know one." And with that, he moves his arm and continues down the hall before disappearing into the breakfast car.

What an ass.

_Who does he think he is?_

I simply roll my eyes and follow him, opening the door to find Districts 1 and 2 there with Chase. Marvel, Glimmer, and Chase hold small talk while Clove stays as silent as she did last night. Cato takes his seat next to her and begins eating.

Doing the same, I sit in my seat next to Chase when I realize something: no one's talking. Ahh, the silence is nice. But then again, this is how it should be for the Hunger Games, cold and filled with hatred, not laughter filled with small talk.

"So Cato…" Glimmer begins, leaning towards Cato, "What made you want to volunteer?"

So much for the silence.

Cato clears his throat, "Since I'm 18, it's the last year I could volunteer."

"Wow! That's so brave! So willing to put your life on the line, you will _totally_ win! I wonder who else volunteered," Glimmer says as she coos over Cato.

_How many times was she dropped on her head as a baby?_

Cato's eyes met mine, his eyebrow raising. "Well, I believe District 4 both volunteered."

All heads turn towards us. Just what I hated, being the center of attention. That's Glimmer's thing, not mine.

Chase speaks up, "You got that right."

I stiffen in my chair. My gaze locks with Cato's as I nod my head in agreement.

"So you both must be trained then," Marvel pushes on with sudden curiosity.

_Chase, don't say anything stupid—_

"Yes. Well, I am, at least. I'm not sure about Avery," Chase says, turning towards me.

What does he think he's doing? He completely exposed himself!

_Oh well, not my problem. _

"What about you, Avery?" Marvel says, his head tilted in my direction.

I keep looking down, trying to avoid the question. I don't want people to figure out what I can do before I get the chance to surprise them.

"Sweetheart," Cato says with a smirk, "Do you got any skills?"

_Hell yeah!_ I felt like saying. _No—don't give away the element of surprise, Avery. You're practically_ in_ the Hunger Games._

For the first time, Clove looks up and speaks, a teasing ring in her voice. "Obviously the girl's deaf."

Instead of saying anything, I stand up and stride purposefully out of the car and head towards the very back of the train. I pass by everyone, including a very irritated Zaelynn, who keeps shouting from down the hall, "What happened to being friendly?"

I unlock the door and thrust the door open, a burst of fresh air hitting my face. Kicking off the heels, I step out onto the deck and lean over the railing.

I felt like punching a wall. All of this drama should be over when we get to the Capitol tomorrow, right? Let's hope so…

I would always go down to the ocean back home when I needed to think and control my emotions. Although my father would always say 'See, emotions make one weak!' I could never teach myself to become heartless.

The air runs its hands through my hair while I'm thinking, and I hear footsteps behind me.

Not bothering to look, I say "Go away. Just leave me alone."

"Look, Avery. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but that doesn't mean that I'm not here," Chase says from behind me.

Turning and looking at him, I respond, "You know Chase, it would be different if you weren't going to be my competition in a week. And it would also be different if you weren't hitting on me every second of the day. I might consider talking to you if I thought it would help me win, but it doesn't. So I'll pass on your offer."

Hoping I got my point across to him, I hear him walk away a few minutes later. I don't get what is so difficult about just giving me some space. Obviously, these people can't see that I don't want to be part of this giddy-get-together, so why do they keep pushing me towards it like I'm going to change my mind! More footsteps come down the hall about 10 minutes after Chase leaves.

I snap around "I thought I said I wanted to be alone—Cato," I say as Cato leans up against the doorway.

"That's my name," he says, looking up at me.

"What do you want? All you and your little careers are here for is to plot against all the other tributes, and I'm not going to be sucked into this little game you're playing."

I know this kid's game. Raised since he was very young to be a crazed killing machine, he isn't allowed to have feelings or care about anything. I've seen kids walk around District 4 like him, and maybe they weren't half as bad as he is, but, they remind me of him. They were raised as victors, being told since they were young that they would win the Hunger Games, and most of the time, they do. Emotionless. Warrior-like. Cold-hearted. One who gives absolutely no mercy.

He opens his mouth, and having nothing to say, he closes it once again. "I was just making sure you were fine, which you obviously are," he says harshly before sauntering away.

Cato was checking to see if I was fine. Wow, something's screwed up here.

* * *

I tried to avoid any contact that I could come into with Cato or Chase for the rest of the day. I did this by locking myself in my room, ignoring Zaelynn when she would come to yell from the other side of the door. Chase came by several times, claiming he wanted to 'talk'. Frankly, I didn't believe a word he said.

I was tuned in on the Pre-Hunger Games shows that go on every year, focusing on the recaps of the Reapings, and seeing all of those who volunteered: Marvel, Cato, Clove, Chase, and myself. I was just in the middle of thinking through the different types of training they could have received when I heard more pounding on my door.

"Avery Rae Torres," My father said sternly from outside the door.

I groan as I get up and reluctantly open the door, "What" I hesitate, "do you want?"

"Dining Car. 10 minutes," he says before disappearing down the hall.

In the 10 minutes I'm given, I manage to shower and freshen up. Afterwards, I slowly walk down the hallway, trying to waste time and stall. Eventually I make it to the dining car, and I shove the door open to find everyone at the table, with one empty place setting for me.

"Avery darling! Please, sit!" Zaelynn says happily. Meanwhile, everyone is smiling around me.

"What's going on here?" I question.

Finnick shows a sly grin before answering, "We may have found both of your angles for the Games, if you're up for them."

"I will _not_ act weak and girly," I point out.

Zaelynn sighs, "Are you sure? Your parents tell me you are quite skilled with weapons, and pulling quite an act could give you an advantage—"

"I'm not doing it," I tell her again.

Finnick cuts in this time, "It's nothing like that. It's something that could do well for both you and Chase in getting sponsors."

Sparking curiosity, I signal them to continue.

"Ok, we figure that both of you could get some sponsors if you seemed as if you were a…team," Finnick says as he watches my reaction.

"A team. So what, you want us to run around like we're friends until the Games?" I put together.

Zaelynn interrupts, "Well, yes, but maybe a bit…_more_, than friends…"

I stare blankly at her.

What? _What? She doesn't mean…no way…_

"Wait, hold it right there. Are you talking—a relationship?" I say sourly.

_Is she saying I should act as Chase's…_girlfriend?

Zaelynn nods quickly, meanwhile, Chase just _sits_ there! His steady eyes meet mine while I try to control my rage, but I haven't exactly been the best at that. I take deep breaths before turning to Zaelynn.

"We just want to make a…twist within the Games. It'll give you the star-crossed lover edge! It'll be so exciting!" Zaelynn squeals.

_Weak and Girly. Relying on Chase like I need him. Please…_

"Well, you'll just have to do the star-crossed lover plan without me. I'm out," I say, getting up to go back to my room.

Chase catches my arm, "C'mon Avery, let's just give this a try."

"Why? I'm not some weakling that needs to depend on somebody else to get sponsors for them!"

"But it could help us in the Games."

"Why are you so willing to do this? I don't need you, so you shouldn't be so needy either," I say harshly.

My mother speaks out, "Avery, we're not giving you a choice this time. Zaelynn is one of your mentors, as well as Finnick, your father, and I; and you have to follow our decisions. I believe we've told you this before."

She's right. It's the general ruling for the Games, since your host and mentors know what they're doing; tributes don't ever get options.

Realizing I'm not going to get out of this, I scoff and walk away and don't stop until I reach my room.

_Why do things always go wrong for me?_ I think to myself.

* * *

As stressed out as I am already, I take a shower before I go to bed. Instead, when I get out of the warm arms of the shower, I see a note from Zaelynn sitting on my bed:

_Ave—_

_Don't think you'll be getting out of dinner tonight! This will be a test for you and Chase, so I expect that you'll do your best to make a charade!_

_Hugs!_

—_Zaelynn_

Great. I wrap my towel tighter around myself and I head over to the closet when I see Chase standing in the doorway.

_Chase?_ What is he doing here? I tighten the towel around me and he must clearly see the look on my face because he holds his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Don't be mad! I just needed to make sure you read the note and was getting ready for dinner!"

"Yes to both, now get out! I'll be ready in 5 minutes," I say, heading into the closet.

Instead, Chase wanders inside and plops down on my bed. I roll my eyes and get dressed inside the closet, finding a nice olive green dress (courtesy of Zaelynn) that leaves my entire back exposed and matches with Chase's outfit. I grab the clutch Zaelynn had left out that matched with the dress.

_Now they're dressing us alike…Super._

I'm very conscious of Chase's hand on the small of my bare back as we walk to the shared Dining Car. He's standing very close to me—too close, and if he gets any closer, I might just slap him. His arms curl around my waist as we walk through the door.

All eyes immediately look towards us. Glimmer, who sits there with her eyebrows raised as high as the mountain we're passing by, glances at Cato before turning back into the conversation. Cato on the other hand, stares at Chase's hand, which is now enveloped in mine.

I was very aware of how strong the alcohol was in the drinks we had had at dinner. The vibrant color liquids in the glass pitchers lined the walls of the car. Glimmer and Chase had drunk at least 4 glasses throughout the course of the night. They laughed hysterically while the rest of us sat looking at them strangely.

Unfortunately, Glimmer wasn't any quieter than if she was sober.

I scoff quietly. _Drunk people…_

When 10 o'clock came, I decided that Chase and I should probably get going. I was about to get up and walk away without him like I usually do, but then the thought came into my mind.

_He's your 'boyfriend', Avery. It's just to fool people until the Games begin, then he's fair game._

I hesitate as I help Chase up, using one of my arms to prop him up against me. Occasionally as we walk down the hall, Chase would begin to fall, but I yelled at him to keep walking. Which for his sake, he reluctantly listens and wraps his arm around me.

_Good boy. He should know I have no patience for people who don't listen to me._

Coming up to Chase's bedroom door, I open it up and let him go before walking across the hall to my bedroom.

Chase follows me down the hall, a distinct smell of liquor on his breath. Suddenly, his hands are on my waist and his head rests on my shoulder. He quickly twists me around and dips his head down towards mine.

"Avery," he slurs. "Just one time, before I die?"

Feeling sickened, I shove him off of me, "Never, going to happen."

"But c'mon, you're my girlfriend!"

"Only in pretend, never would I actually do this for real. You're better off dead anyways," I say sternly, but carefully. After all, he _is_ drunk.

"Oh _hell_ no," he says, catching me off guard as he slams me against the wall.

I am a strong person. But trying to wriggle out of an 18-year old boy's grip while he's under intoxication isn't the easiest thing to do. I try to free my wrist so I can give him a nice punch in the eye, but his grip tightens, and I can't move.

_Good thing there's no alcohol in the Hunger Games…_

"Chase! Get the hell off of me! What do you think you're doing?" I yell in his face.

Chase ignores my screaming and crushes his lips to mine; forcing his tongue into my mouth as it wrestles mine. His hands start caressing my sides as he puts more force into the kiss. Now it was actually starting to hurt. I smash my head against his, and he pulls his head back—thankfully.

I thrash against his attempts to give me more kisses, and I frantically look around the hall for anyone that could help me. Left—no one. Right—just Cato. Cato!

"Cato! Over here!" I shout, sounding extremely needy. I hated it, but I desperately needed it before Chase went too far.

Cato turns in the direction before he sees me practically crushed by Chase against the wall. He begins running down the hallway, and once he reaches me, he puts a hand on Chase's shoulder—trying to pull him back.

Chase turns around and glares at Cato, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What are you doing to her Chase?" Cato says, pointing to me. "Can't you see she's trying to get away from you?"

"What are you _talking_ about? All I'm doing is giving my girlfriend a kiss goodnight," Chase slurs.

Cato's eyes meet mine and I try to slip around Chase, but he elbows me in the jaw and his hand jabs into my abdomen, forcing me back against the wall.

It seems as though a switch flipped inside of Cato, because his jaw immediately tightened and he grabbed Chase's shirt, "Let her go."

Chase smiles as he releases Cato's grip on him, and Chase swings his left arm up to Cato's face. I look away, because I don't want to see the fist make contact. Instead of hitting him square in the cheekbone, Cato is standing there, holding Chase's fist in his hand.

Cato tightens his grip and twists his arm, knocking Chase down onto his knees. Chase yelps in pain and I see this as my opportunity to take him out. I swing my left arm and make contact with Chase's eye. Cato then seizes him and finishes him by punching him in the cheek. Chase falls to the ground unconsciously.

I send a thankful look to Cato and I try to walk normally past him to my room. Before I can get inside, Cato is right behind me, turning me to face him. He gently takes my arms and examines them. Bruises are already forming from where Chase grabbed me. I roll up my shirt to look at the damage Chase did from where he elbowed me, and sure enough, a deep purple and black bruise is already there.

Cato still holds me gently, and his hands touch my face as he says, his voice filled with worry, "Are you okay? Did he do anything else to hurt you?"

I shake my head and whisper, "No."

"Man, you need some ice on that," Cato says, running his hand over my jaw.

_Maybe he wasn't just an emotionless killing machine._

_Don't tell yourself false dreams Avery, it doesn't do anyone good._

I nod, focusing on the throbbing that pulses in my mouth as well as the iron taste of the blood.

Cato fumbles with something in his pockets, "I think I have ice back at my room, I'll be right back."

"No," I say, reaching and touching his arm. "I have some in my room. You can come in if you want."

Cato nods his head and I leave the door open as I walk into my room. I find the ice from the bathroom and I hear my bedroom door close as Cato comes inside.

I hand him the ice and sit down on the bed. He walks over and sits next to me, gently holding the ice against my bruised jaw. Even though I could have done this easily myself, it felt nice to know that someone cared…even if it _was_ Cato.

My eyes lock with his icy blue ones and something stirs inside of me.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**Heres my Chapter..So review, maybe? ;)**

**That was so bad I cannot believe I just said that.**

**I'm sorry. Please don't hate my story now :)**

**-Flutist8189**


	4. About Time We Got To The Capitol X Ch 4

**Chapter 4: About Time We Got To the Capitol!**

**So I made quite a few changes to this chapter..because it didn't sound good. But now its better :)**

**Disclaimer: Not even the dirt in the arena belongs to me. Which is unfortunate since Cato ran on that dirt.**

* * *

I drag myself out of bed the next morning, trying to forget what happened last night, as well as what is happening today. The Tribute Parade. I'm hoping I get a good stylist that won't make me look like an idiot. I mean, come on, I'm already posing as Chase's…_girlfriend_!

The thought made me shudder. How could I drop to the bottom of the totem pole in 48 hours.

Why I am doing this all for sponsors, I have no idea. _You don't need to rely on anybody Avery, don't follow through with this._

I came to the conclusion that even if Chase might not remember what happened last night, I still didn't want to risk the chance of seeing him in the hall. So I stay in my room, regardless of my parents practically knocking down my door.

"Avery! Open this door right now! You have events to attend with Chase!" My mother and Zaelynn would scream.

My mind is so blocked up right now, and what happened with Cato last night did _not_ make it any better. I lie back on my bed and think back to last night.

* * *

_Cato was holding the ice to my face, his eyes boring into mine. His thumb caressed my cheek in a gentle way._

"_Your eyes," Cato said, "They're so gray and beautiful."_

_For the first time since The Reapings, I truly smiled. And to be honest—it felt so natural—even if the words were coming from Cato._

"_I think I can take the ice, you don't have to sit here with me," I said as I tried to take the ice from his hand._

_But he doesn't move, "No, I got it."_

_We sat there for about twenty minutes before he moved the ice away from my face._

"_It's looking so much better, the swelling has gone down," Cato says surprisingly. "Come here, look." _

_He stands and grabs my hand, pulling me to the mirror. Facing me towards it, he stands behind me and pulls my hair out of my face, his hand lingers on my bare neck and I'm aware of how close he is to me._

_We stare at each other in the mirror, and Cato quickly turns me around in his arms. _

_My hands are resting on his chest, and he's holding me steadily. _

_He began to lean in, and my heart started to pound in my chest._

_"Umm, you should probably get back to your room," I tell Cato suddenly._

_He leans back and with a puzzled expression he answers, "Yeah, you're right."_

_I removed his hands from my hips and opened the door for him. As he walked past me he hesitated as if he was going to say something, but kept walking. I closed the door after watching him disappear down the hallway._

* * *

I shiver and sit up, pondering my thoughts.

_Why did I let him get close to me? Stupid decision Avery!_

I groan, putting my face into my hands. Its okay, it won't happen ever again.

Still sticking with the idea that being enclosed inside my room is the safest; I sigh and turn on the T.V., seeing if there's anything good I can watch—which coming from the Capitol, there probably isn't. Nothing besides Pre-Games shows, which I don't feel like watching since soon enough my face will be one of those plastered on them.

This is what I wanted. Ever since I was little, no changing minds.

Not that I would get much of a choice now.

* * *

It's almost 3 o'clock p.m. when I wake up. Three? Man, I slept a long time!

It didn't take long before we reached the mountains that separated the Capitol from the rest of Panem. Although as we re-watched the Reapings in the Viewing Room, I looked for the tributes that I'm sure I'll be able to take out. Glimmer and Marvel won't be that hard, but Cato and Clove, I'll need to watch my back. They're hard core Careers, which means they're bound to have tons of tricks up their sleeves. District 3 won't be hard, they just look scared and weak.

Then I see me walking up to the stage with my blonde hair bouncing in the wind. I look confident—perfect, the edge I was going for. And then there's Chase. I can't _wait_ until Chase gets killed…even if I have to do it myself.

Hm, something in which I would actually enjoy.

I made a mental note to myself about that one. The girl from 5 looks sly, I'll make sure to keep an eye on her. No one else stands out that much until the boy from District 11 walks onto the stage. I sit up in my chair, noticing that he's almost the same size as Cato.

Pulling into the station at the Capitol, I gaze out the window at the people. Abstract citizens filter through the streets and seem to think that their body is a piece of artwork. Dyed skins and jewel implants…what goes through these people's minds?

_They must get dressed in the dark in the morning._

A woman with bright orange hair that points in various directions prances past the train; wearing neon colored clothes and knee high heels. It looked like a Rainbow threw up on her.

I pray to myself, _my stylist better not make me look like that!_

Chase emerges from his room as the train comes to a halt at the station and without a word, strides past me. Awesome, no words! But then my mother tugs his shoulder and pulls him to me.

"Remember? Couple, guys! You have to act the part if you expect people to believe it!"

Chase rolls his eyes and takes his place beside me before slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I feel his gaze on my face as I look around, but pretend not to notice just to avoid a conversation about last night to emerge.

"Ready darling?" My mother says from behind me.

"More than I have ever been," I reply.

Then the train doors open.

* * *

We are escorted immediately into the Remake Center and are then given to the hands of our prep team. Three people walk in and without saying a word, get right down to business. They don't even introduce themselves before pulling out some serious instruments and beginning their work.

All the hair—which is a very little amount—is painfully removed from my body, leaving my skin shiny from the aftermath of the wax. After being scrubbed very roughly and soaked in a pungent Capitol substance, I feel bare—literally. All the dead skin had been removed, leaving a pink-tinted layer of fresh skin that covers my whole body.

"Well, I think we got the worst part out of the way," says a member of my prep team, who has jewels embedded in her eyelids and around her neck and ankles, a magenta color tinting her entire body.

"Oh yes, now we can make you beautiful!" says another member, clapping his hands in excitement.

Did he just call me ugly? Wow, I'm sorry, did you forget what _normal_ looks like.

Keeping the remark to myself, they move onto my hair; which is combed many times and then soaked with a soap that leaves it smelling strongly of lavender. They then trim and dry it before moving it to the side. The prep team then removes the rest of my body hair, and if I thought the fresh skin was discolored enough, I looked like someone dipped me in a red dye. Lastly, they take care of any blemishes or scars on my skin and form my eyebrows before giving me a look of satisfaction.

"Yes," the pink lady says. "I think Thai will be satisfied. Thank goodness we got a pretty one here."

And with that, the three of them walk out. I stand up and carefully move to get my robe, being cautious of the stinging sensation on my skin. Just then, a man with chocolate brown hair walks in, with his ocean blue eyebrows (dyed…figures) rising when he sees me. He sits down in front of me and says, "Hi darling, oh please sit," he says once he sees I'm standing, "I'm Thai, and I'll be your stylist," he states as he holds out his hand.

I shook it and said, "Um, hi. Avery Torres."

"I'm pleased to meet you Avery. Now how do you feel about making an impression?" he questions.

"Uh…" I begin before stopping to think about it. Impression. For him, does that mean turning us into a Capitol creature? Although, I do want to stand out; it'll get me sponsors. Even though that is sort of Chase's job as well. _Screw Chase._ "I guess. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, first, ditching the silly fish costumes for the tribute parade. Sponsors don't exactly want a tribute that is dressed that ridiculously. Chase's stylist Imani and I were thinking is still presenting you to represent District 4, but in a different way."

_Okay? _I think to myself, _what's this guy's angle?_ No doubt, I'm grateful that his idea included ditching the fish costumes because Thai was right, they do look ridiculous. But what I wanted to know was how he would manage to make Chase and I 'represent District 4'…well, as long as it's not the costume, then I'm alright.

"Anything to keep me out of that costume."

My prep team then comes back in and does my hair and makeup. They don't allow me to look in the mirror until it's done, which means I have no idea what to expect. The pink lady, whose name is Rose—coincidentally—works on my face, and once she's done, I feel like they dumped flour on me. Lots of pins are placed to hold my hair in place. And when they allow me to look in the mirror, I'm almost tempted to ask where I must have ran off to.

I hardly recognized myself. My medium skin tone has been illuminated, and I look into my storm grey eyes, which look cold and intense, yet soft. My eye shadow is a silver glitter and really compliments the deep grey. My light blonde hair sits in its natural waves. A silver tiara sits on my head as well, with a silver seashell embedded with diamonds.

Thai signals for me to come over by the floor length mirror and I remove my robe.

"Okay, now I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I say," Thai says.

I close my eyes and lift my arms, only to feel a silky fabric envelope me with its smooth texture. When I look into the mirror, I truly don't know the person looking back at me. I looked…beautiful. There wasn't one flaw on my skin left behind by the prep team. I gaze down at the dress, and thought I was surprised when I saw my makeup on my face, but now I'm appalled at the dress: strapless and goes down to mid-thigh, which is silver with silver sequins that gradually cluster together the further down on the dress. This astonishes me since it brings out my eyes, but what I realize Thai has done is captured the essence of District 4. More than a fish costume would have been able to, since my dress made me look like a fish shimmering through the waves.

"…Oh my gosh…" I begin, as I once again run my hands over the dress, "Thai, this is incredible. Thank you."

"Most of it came from natural beauty, which is something I can't give. You are so welcome for the dress, but the rest was all you," Thai says with a smile.

"Thank you so much."

"Now, you go out there, and make an impression, make them remember who you are. Even if you're only out there for a minute— here, first impressions count," Thai tells me.

Thai hands me my shoes: 5" silver heels. Good thing I have had practice. _Thank you Zaelynn._

Finnick and my mother come and get me, my mother cooing at 'how beautiful!' I look and how 'I've grown up so fast!' as they escort me to the chariot. I see Chase come around the corner and his tuxedo is constructed of black dress pants and dress shirt while the jacket and tie are made from the same material as my dress. His ashen blonde hair looks wind-blown as he comes down the hall.

_Keep up the act, the Capitol is everywhere. Watching you..._

Chase smiles as he approaches me, "You look…incredible."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," I say, allowing him to help me up into the chariot.

_Okay, focus time Avery,_ I tell myself. A _lasting and good impression = good sponsors._ Here to win the Hunger Games. I wipe my face of emotions as I mentally strategize how I'll approach the Capitol: cold-hearted and quiet, or friendly yet deadly. I better not be expected to take Chase into consideration, because this _really_ is not the time. After all, before the Games are just a façade, you just want people to like you in order to get sponsors.

Sick, yes. But my victory doesn't want to come easily.

No matter what, it's mine.

I look around to the chariots ahead of me and look at the other tributes. District 1, luxury, doesn't look that bad, as they are dressed with lots of jewels. Not that Glimmer doesn't like that.

My eyes find District 2. My knees begin to shake, but I grasp the chariot. Cato is dressed in gladiator armor that exposes his incredibly muscular arms and his golden blonde hair is gelled up. He looks kinda…hot.

Oh, no way Avery. No. Fricken. Way.

Not after last night. That was as close as you'll get to anyone else until after the Games. You're going to have to kill him in the arena.

His face of stone shows nothing but brutality, the exact opposite from what I saw last night. I mean, he's obviously a Career, so it's expected from him; he's got this edge that he seems to think he is positive he'll come out in victory.

_Sadly, he doesn't know what's in store for him. _

The massive stone doors open, letting in the booming cries of the Capitol. And I push Cato out of my head as I compose myself; because here is where the Games really begin.

* * *

**Cato POV**

District 1's chariot jerks forward, and I catch a glimpse of the crazed crowd of Capitol people.

_Ok Cato,_ I think to myself, _time to show 'em what you got_.

Our chariot pulls forward and I see my smirking face appear on one screen while Clove's I'm-going-to-kill-you glare on the other.

I show off my arms, which are a symbol of my strength, hoping sponsors see that I'm the most worthy here, since I'm going to win. Clove keeps herself as still as a statue, as she looks forward, not bothering to look around.

Many women try to reach out and feel my arms, and I let them. I'm a friendly guy, when it comes to getting sponsors. But once I get to the Arena, everyone better watch their backs—because no one slips through my grip.

Once we get to the end, our chariot turns around and I watch District 3 pass by, with nothing out of the ordinary costumes. But just when I'm about to laugh, District 4 comes out, leaving me frozen in astonishment.

She looks…wow.

_Wait, shut up Cato! You can't think that! You're going to _kill_ her in a few days!_

But even as my conscience reminds me of what happens when I let my emotions control me, I can't stop staring. Last night she seemed so vulnerable—like she needed some comfort. Which, why should I care? She's going to be a competitor next week; I can't make her a weak spot this close to the Games!

Cato Underwood does _not_ have weak spots.

Her silver dress shimmering in the lights, with her hair that reaches the middle of her back is blowing lightly in the wind. She gives occasional smiles, with a few waves to the crowd. Even from here, I see her beautiful grey eyes meet mine, and she holds the look for a few seconds before giving a small smile to me before looking away.

She looks strong and confident, which is a good thing. I want everyone to think they possibly have a chance. Until she gets to the Training Center, that's where I'll show her and all the other tributes that this is _my_ game.

* * *

**Avery POV**

I see Cato looking at me and I hold his gaze for a second before looking away. I held my confidence, and that's all that matters. Yes, he's taller and stronger than I am, but he doesn't know my skills.

_Cato, you're in for a world of surprise at the Training Center._

With this thought in my mind, a boost of arrogance ran through me and I managed to make it to the end of the sea of Capitol people.

When the chariot pulls to a stop, I watch as the rest of the chariots pass, examining the tributes. The tributes dressed as trees…District 7. The rest pass, and just when I'm expecting to see the typical coal miners from 12, it never comes. Instead, come figures that seem to be…on fire? And wait a minute! Are they _holding hands_? Yes! They are! Approaching the Games as friends…smart move. Then I think back to Chase and me.

_Maybe people will be able to tell that this isn't real. What if people catch on?_

President Snow's voice pulls me out of my thoughts as he welcomes us to the Capitol. He then welcomes us to the games, and after the anthem plays out, the chariots are pulled into the Training Center, where we'll be staying for the next 8 days before the Games.

I step off the chariot and storm towards the elevator. Once the doors opened I step in and push the number 4 button.

District 4 gets 4th floor. Easy concept.

Just before the doors close, Cato steps onto the elevator. He reaches in front of me to push the '2' button before leaning back against the wall.

"Your jaw looks better," Cato says in a deep voice, turning his head towards me.

"Yup," I respond, not being able to think of anything else to say. Okay, part of it is because I don't want to let what happened last night distract me.

Just then the elevator stops at floor number 2 and the doors open. Cato gives me a smirk and walks out.

_That smirk is going to be the death of me_.

"See you tomorrow I guess. Oh, and I love the dress," he says, still smirking at me while walking away from the elevator.

A blush creeps up on my face…and I know he saw it too.

_Damn makeup._

Thank god he's gone. I don't deny the fact that he is attractive—even though I would never admit it to him.

No, I wouldn't.

I think hardly to myself, _The Games are your main focus; nothing can get in between you and your Hunger Games victory._


	5. Subtle Moves X Chapter Five

**Chapter 5: Subtle Moves**

**Hey Guys! I'm almost done with the additions, and then it'll get better!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins = The most awesome being to ever live (except for Alexander Ludwig)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Part of me wonders if I'll even make it to the Games. I might just end up dying between the combination of Chase and Cato.

The elevator stops and the doors open, revealing the District 4 floor. I step off and walk into the dining room to sit down at the table. Chase eventually comes in and takes a seat, followed by Finnick, whom fill up the empty places at the table. Zaelynn then walks in, with her fuchsia wig and matching dress; still wearing tons and tons of makeup and the black stilettos. The dining room reminded me of home, back in Victors Village, with its elegance and color. The lime green walls are eccentric, but calming, and the table was long and glass—very chic from what I've heard.

After we were waited on by the Avoxes, Mom is the first one to speak up.

"Ok, strengths."

"What?" Chase asks.

"What are your strengths? I know Avery's, being that I partially trained her myself. But I need to know what you can do," she says, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

"Well, I—I can swim—"

"Everyone in the District can, son," Finnick says in a blatant tone.

"I know, I…" He trails off, thinking of what to say. "I'm handy with hooks and fishing nets."

_What is this? I _know_ he's not just 'handy with hooks and fishing nets.'_

"Are you any good with weapons?" Finnick questions.

"I don't know. I've never tried to use one before."

I snort out a laugh and everyone's heads turn towards me.

"Do you have anything to say, Avery?" Mother asks harshly.

_Yes I do!_ Perhaps the fact that Chase was trained in District 2! But thinking through this, I see his strategy: play dumb until the Games and then unleash.

_Nice try pal. Too bad that won't work._

Realizing that everyone was still looking at me, I respond quickly, "Umm, no, not really."

"Oh, okay, I'm sure we can get you to become good at something Chase, you're very muscular. Anyways, I don't want you two to head straight for the weapons tomorrow, just focus on survival skills," Mom says.

Before I'm conscious of what I'm saying, I'm standing as I shout "What? But, but—"

"Before you scream in my face Avery, hear me out," Mom says, and I slowly lower back into my seat. "Get a look at your competition while you don't have a target on your back, Avery. Because trust me, once you show everyone what you can do, you won't focus on what _they_ are capable of. And let Chase look around and decide what weapon he wants to use the day after, okay?" Mom explains.

"Fine," I grumble, knowing I can't argue my way out of that one.

"Okay then. Go on you two," She signifies as dismissal.

I retreat to my room, pissed that for all the anger that I've managed to contain on the train just builds because now, I won't have anything to take it out on tomorrow morning. Suddenly, a fit of rage bursts through me, and before I realize it, I begin taking things—a lamp, a couple dresser drawers—and throw them across the room.

This entire time of _sitting _here acting like the innocent girl from District 4, that's not me! I am a girl who wants to get out there and for once, act like the Careers—who kill everything in their way until the games end and I am crowned Victor.

As pissed as I am, I know that in 8 days, I can unleash that upon all the other tributes. Won't that be fun.

Who will be innocent after that?

* * *

I wake up at around 5:30 A.M. and slip into the black and red training outfit everyone was given. The tight material nicely shows off my nicely toned arm and leg muscles.

_Too bad I can't use them today. _

Since today is just 'survival skills' I leave my hair down, the only time I'll put it up is when I know I can use my beloved sword. At around 6, Finnick drags Chase out of his room and we walk down to the elevator. Chase looks like he's had a rough night, and I place myself next to him for our act.

Chase wraps his arm around my waist, "Ready, girlfriend?" he says in my ear, winking when he said 'girlfriend'.

_Like I get a lot of options._

Once we step out, a number '4' is pinned to our backs. We walk inside the cavernous training center, which is filled with all weapons that I have at least some skill in. My eyes dart over to the swords, in which I see the light reflecting off the blades. I look around and see almost everyone here: Marvel and Glimmer, who is fixing her French Braid in a pocket mirror; followed by Cato and Clove, both look like they're ready to murder someone. I count the rest of the Districts out, and I see 3 through 11, but no 12.

Who would think that they could be late on their first day of training?

As soon as the last two tributes walk through the door, Atala, the head of the Training Center, explains the rules of combat. Pretty much the don't-fight-or-harm-another-tribute-or-else-you'll-be-in-trouble lecture. I hear stories about different fights that erupt between tributes from my parents, and I'm curious if anything would happen this year.

My eyes wander around the room as she's explaining and I spot the Careers; which isn't hard to do, since they are the bulkiest ones here.

The whistle blows, signaling the beginning of training, and I almost by instinct run over to the sword station, but Chase's arm restrains me and he pulls me over to the other side of the Training Center by the survival stations. We take our places at the snare-making station, and I immediately begin scouting the other tributes. I glance over at the sword station to see what I'm missing and sure enough, Cato's there beheading and maiming training dummies, limbs flying off like he's cutting butter.

Dang, He could be some real competition…

_No Avery, he just doesn't know what you're capable of._

Chase is seated next to me, and glances at me every now and then. I focus on the snare I'm putting together and remember my mother teaching me how to do these when I was just around 7 years old.

I take Mom's advice and watch the Careers. And it isn't very hard to spot them, since they're the ones showing off their skills. The Marvel seems content as he effortlessly chucks the spear from 20 ft. away straight into the bullseye multiple times. Clove rapidly throws knives into 15 different dummies with deadly accuracy; each dummy with a silver knife protruding out of every bullseye.

Alright, I think it's pretty safe to say that these guys will be tough, but where there's a will, there's a way.

I set up at least 7 snared before deciding to move. I walk over to fire starting and easily light 5 fires, which earn me impressed looks from the trainers. Chase stays at the snare station, acting as if he doesn't know how to do any of this stuff.

I scoff when I look at his pretend clueless face, _idiot._

Half-way through training, I walk quickly past the sword station to the other side of the training center; but before I manage to get past I hear from behind me:

"Interesting first day of training, huh?"

I turn my head and find the Cato standing there with a sword, twirling it around in his hand. Beads of sweat glisten on his forehead and on his arms.

So. Hot.

I shake my head, "Um, yeah. It was great."

"Really? Then how come you only managed to work on survival skills?" Cato raised his eyebrows.

"That's none of your business what I do…"

"Well, you're probably just not very comfortable with weapons, are you?" He smirks. "Hell, you can't even toss around a weapon," He looks down at the sword in his hands, "Just a weak little—"

Before I can control myself, I lunge forward, closing the distance between us. Stupid reflexes. I viciously grab his shirt and pull his face down to my level before I fiercely whisper to him, "You don't _want_ to know what I can do. So just stay the hell away from me District 2," I say as I release his shirt and push him back before walking away.

"It's Cato," he corrects.

I stand stiff, holding my ground and channel my inner warrior, "Don't care."

"So now you don't even bother to remember my name? Wow Avery, I'll admit, I'm a bit sad," Cato says, chuckling to himself.

Chase walks over as he sees me and Cato bickering. He protectively wraps his arms around me, his hands resting on my waist. My first instinct would be to grab him and flip him over onto a mat, but I'm not allowed to do that—according both to my mother and the Training Center.

"Everything okay here?" Chase says to Cato.

"Yeah man, everything's fine. Now why don't you just leave this between me and Avery."

"Now Cato, normally I would, but you see, Avery's my girlfriend, so whatever affects her affects me as well."

Cato's eyebrows furrow, "You're _with_ him?" he says sourly.

_No._

"Yes. I am."

Cato opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it before looking down in confusion.

Cato's blue eyes meet mine and he begins to say, "But the other night—"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I blurt, shifting closer to Chase.

"Mmhmm, _sure_ you don't."

Chase looks down at me, "What happened the other night?"

I looked up at him, "Nothing! Nothing—why don't you just go, I'll handle this."

Chase shrugs and walks away. I wait until he's out of earshot, "Just stay away from me and out of my business."

But he just _has_ to keep pushing my buttons; and he knows exactly what ones to push, too. "And if I don't?"

I roll my eyes and walk over to the knot tying station, desperate to take my anger out on something, and if it can't be Cato, then what better than a rope? Ropes are right up my alley, being from District 4 and all. But I've never had much control, and if I haven't snapped this entire time here—besides the brief episode last night in my room—then I will make it until today's training was over.

Just as I sit down and pick up a piece of rope to begin to tie a Figure 8 knot, I see Cato walking over and he takes a seat next to me.

"What do you want?" I grumble.

"You didn't answer my question," he says, his face getting closer to mine. "What would you do to me?"

I feel his hot breath on my neck and I turn to look him in his icy blue eyes. I'm having trouble tying my knot, and Cato grins, taking the rope from my hand and finishes the perfect knot.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" he says sarcastically.

I nudge him in the shoulder. _Enjoy it Cato_. _It's the only time you'll be hearing thanks from me._

He leans forward, our noses touching, our lips about an inch away, before whispering, "Although to be honest, I don't think knot tying will help you later on." He then stands up, winking at me before he walks away.

He is fighting at the sword station again, and I can tell he knows I'm watching him because he glances my way, but keeps going, throwing intricate moves that only a fellow swordsman would know.

I try looking away, but for some reason, I just feel the need to keep watching him. But the need is more gazing than it is watching.

_I really need to get away from him._

* * *

**Chase POV**

I see her watching him. Her eyes are fixed on him like a kitten with a ball of yarn. He's dishing out some BS sword moves that seem to keep her falling further into the trance he's put her in.

_Just wait till tomorrow Cato; you aren't the only one who's handy with a weapon._

All I want to do is kick Cato's ass and beat him down, show him that he's not the top dog around here.

I know that Avery knows that I'm lying to her parents, but I don't need anyone to help me, I've been on my own since I was 8, and now that I'm here it's no different.

The only thing that keeps me from going all out is Avery.

I know she doesn't like that she's being forced to do this whole 'relationship-sponsor-deal' thing, but hopefully I can convince her before the Games that it isn't so bad. I need her to see that I'm not this jerk everyone says I am. But even though she pretty much hates my guts, I'm trying to change that, because my feelings for her are starting to become real.

_Worst timing. As always._

* * *

**He's totally the character gazing out the window as the lovers run towards each other at the train station. I think I crack myself up more than I make you guys laugh, but it's okay, I'll let you know when there's a really important author's note..probably starting from CHAPTER 11.**

**And it's almost 1 o'clock AM here, and I'm still revising because I love you guys so much 3**

**And I felt the need to put a Chase POV in there to deepen the storyline, which:**

**BTW - there will NOT be a whole lot of those, since..I don't really like Chase. What? who said that?**

**As always,**

**-Flutist8189**


	6. Bring It On X Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bring It On**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Day 2 in the Capitol and I already managed to find someone that bugs the shit out of me. My luck. But I will not let some cute muscular…whoa…no…I will not let this jerk come in and tell me that I'm a weakling.

For the record I have never been weak.

I walk into the living room to find Mom sitting on the couch. I take a seat opposite of her and after a few minutes of silence I say, "So tomorrow I can pick up a sword?"

"Depends. Did you do what I had asked?" she says, moving her eyes to me.

"Yeah. I don't think Chase exactly did thou—"

"I'm not concerned about Chase. Since you held up your end, you may train tomorrow. But don't tire yourself out, pace yourself." she says.

"Mom, I'm not 7 anymore," I remind her.

"Find anyone who seems to stand out?" She asks, picking up the remote and channeling through the Pre-Games channels.

_Well_, I thought, _there just happens to be this hot buff swordsman who thinks he's better than everybody at everything—_

Instead, I answer, "No one too interesting. The Careers won't know what's in store for them" I say before rising from the couch going to my room.

Part of me wants to go to sleep, so that the night won't drag on and it'll feel longer until tomorrow. But the other part is just too excited to sleep. Cato's words are burned in my memory.

_He is _so_ going to regret saying that after tomorrow._ I think, smirking to myself.

I mean, yes, he is an incredible swordsman. But there is a difference in our fighting styles, he has so much rage when he fights, it doesn't give him time to strategize. That is normally a fatal fault, as my father would say. That gives me an advantage, well, unless he grabs me, then I'm screwed. Since his bulging muscles are so evident, I would feel bad for any tribute that happened to get caught in his grip during the Games. But I have strategy, and since I did end up watching Cato practice most of the day, watching his moves, I don't see him as that big of a threat.

But I guess we'll see what he has to say tomorrow.

* * *

When morning comes, my mind is blocked from anything and everything that goes on.

I once again dress myself in the training suit but this time I put it on quickly and slip my hair up into a ponytail.

_Clear your mind, Avery_, I tell myself as I take deep breaths.

* * *

_Seven years ago when I was 10 years old my father began training me with the sword. He'd given up on the spear and bow and arrow, and I was determined not to let him down again. I was decent in throwing knives, for I could hit about every target with supreme accuracy, but it was too much focusing; and the art of torturing your kills made me feel sick._

_For sword training, he'd made me do crazy conditioning for months before I could actually hold the sword, but that made me a hard competitor._

"_Dad, I'm tired," I whined. "And I ache really badly."_

"_Do you not want this Avery? Are you soft?" he stood me up roughly, "Pain makes people weak. And if you are weak, you don't stand a chance. Get back up and I want 50 more push-ups," he commanded._

"_Yes, father," I said, putting myself into stance and delivering 50 decent push-ups._

"_Pain," Father began, "Pain is simply weakness leaving the body. And if you acknowledge the pain, it will linger. Ignore it and give me 100 sit-ups."_

_Even with my aching arms, I manage to swing the sword—my muscles screaming pain—but I learned to ignore it as my father told me to do._

_After years of teaching me the basics, he had me fight against him; which was _not _an easy thing to do. I would go home with scrapes and cuts and bruises, but I blocked out the pain, and instead, used it as motivation. Did my mom like me coming home beat up? No, not exactly…but it was what had to be done._

_As time went on, I earned less cuts and bruises, and once I turned 15 years old, I could easily knock my father out when we would practice. I was told not to feel emotion. And the day that I went too far in a fight and sliced my father across the chest—nearly killing him, was the day that I knew I was now a cold, merciless—not to mention deadly—competitor._

* * *

Finnick came and knocked on my door, in which I exuberantly answered as I follow him down the hallway. We stop at Chase's room along the way; he smiles and takes my hand.

"Ready?" he asks.

Instead of answering, I stay silent and give a brief nod, showing that I'm in no mood to talk.

The elevator doors close, and Chase falls silent. I wonder what he's going to do today, since he claims he doesn't have any skill in any type of weapon.

Oh well. Chase isn't my concern today. Scratch that—Chase isn't my concern, from here on out.

_This is it, Avery. Show those Careers what you can _really _do. _

The elevator stops, and when the doors open, I get out quickly, eager to get my hands on the swords. When we walk into the Training Center, practically pulling Chase behind me, I see everyone is already training. I release Chase's hand and block everything out of my mind as I make my way to the sword station. Although one other person's bulky figure blocks my way of the sword rack.

Cato.

I grin and step around him, testing all the swords by feeling their weight. All of these seem normal compared to the ones I use at home. Though the blades are shinier, and I can see my reflection in the blade.

"Ooh, so little District 4 thinks she can hold a sword," Cato says when he sees me, giving me a grin.

I ignore Cato and walk around him to the training mats. I grip the gleaming metal blade in my hands, and I realized how much I missed the feeling of the hilt, the powerful feeling it gave me. With this, I feel like I can do anything, and right now is not a time to disappoint.

Looking up at Cato, I see him move to the side, giving me the floor surrounded by at least 20 training dummies.

_Ahh, now _this _feels like I've never left home._

_Perfect opportunity. _Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove are all within watching distance, and after this, the Careers won't want me as an enemy. I wouldn't either.

I pull back the corners of my mouth into a smile as I gaze at Cato, warning him that I am _not_ a force to be messed with.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I laugh as she picked up the sword. No way could she wield that thing, but it'll definitely be a good show to watch her try.

I stand by and when I see her smirk at me, I almost double over laughing.

_She clearly saw you yesterday Cato, and now she's trying to show that she's better._

Which she isn't.

She finally begins. As she charges the training dummy, her ponytailed hair flows behind her and in one swift movement, she beheads the dummy and manages to make severe cuts in the arms. Poor Dummy. She then faces another dummy and with very quick and agile moves, she slides under the arm and beheads it from behind. Moving back to the front, she sticks the sword straight into the bullseye.

"Now that was a lucky bullseye," I say from the sidelines.

She lets out a chuckle and runs up to another dummy and makes slashes that would be fatal before hitting the target with scary accuracy.

She turns back to me. "Still a lucky shot?"

_Chill Cato. She's nothing. Sure, she's good with dummies, but with actual people she doesn't stand a chance._

In response, I walk away and go over to the spear station to find Marvel practicing there again. I don't mind him as I pick up one of the heavier spears and position myself before throwing it; in which it hits the bullseye as expected.

I glance over at Avery. Okay, she's a lot better than I thought. Clearly, she's had quite the training. One question that lingers in my mind is: how would she be against me? She can't be that good, because I am at least 5 times stronger than she is. I have to know that I can beat all of the tributes here.

And so far, I'm positive—I think.

* * *

**Avery POV**

I smiled as I saw Cato walk away.

_Yeah, you aren't the only one who knows how to wield a sword. Jerkface._

Going back into my 'zone,' I race up to another dummy and slice the head clean off of the body. This felt good.

I felt like tiny volts of electricity were surging through me, giving me a rush that I'd missed since the Reapings.

Now I realized what I'm becoming. The feeling of the enjoyment of seeing a body (real or not) in pieces begins to sicken me. I'm starting to think like a Career.

_But that's what Father wants…_

But it's not what I want.

_No Avery, you've wanted this since you were 5. Nothing should change your mind. _

Snapping myself out of my doubt, I just think about all the glory and fame I'll have after next week.

I notice that 17 of the 20 dummies on the floor are in severe condition. Oops.

While I give the trainers the chance to replace the dummies, I want to test my skills on a moving target, since that's all there's going to be in the arena.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I turn back to Avery to see her walking over to practice with a trainer.

Oh, now _this_ will be interesting…

I sit down and watch the match, in which both the male trainer and Avery stand in stance with their swords up. The trainer charges first and I immediately know that he'll lose, since you are a complete idiot if you charge with that much distance between you and your opponent. I was right, because the match only lasted for about 2 minutes before Avery throws him down on the mat and puts her sword at his throat.

_Shit_. _She just took down that guy like she's cutting a piece of cheese._

No mercy. Feisty. Gorgeous.

Whoa, hold up Cato. You do not think she's gorgeous…ok, maybe a little, she's cute. But no Cato. _No._

Once she finishes off the rest of the dummies in fluent but powerful moves, she places the sword back on the rack before walking away.

I run up to her and caught her arm, "Hold up. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Who's wanting to know?" she responds.

"I was watching you, you know."

"Oh, I know. I saw you."

"And…" I press on.

"And I don't think you're someone I need to impress," she said, struggling to get out of my iron grip.

Instead, my grip tightens, "You think you're better than me, huh 4?"

"Now who got all offended because I didn't use his name?" She smiles.

I roll my eyes at her, "Well Avery, shall we see who's really the best around here?"

"Ooh, Cato wants to challenge huh?" she smiles, "Why, are you afraid that I might actually be able to beat you?"

"Not a chance. I just want to talk, swordsman to swordsman."

"Mmhmm. Sure, when and where will this talk be?"

"After training. 8:30. I'll be waiting," I say, releasing her grip and going to pick up a sword.

She rolls her eyes and walks away. But then she turns back around to face me, "Oh and Cato, I'm a swordswoman. There's a difference."

I exhale in annoyance. Screw her for her attitude.

_Guess Momma never taught her how to be polite._

I smirk, watching her walk away. Tonight is when she'll see that she has no chance against me.

* * *

**Avery POV**

Walking away from the sword station, I see Chase practicing with the bow and arrow. Just as he loads another arrow from the quiver, I come up from behind him.

"So bow and arrow's your thing?"

Chase glances at me before hoisting up into position and releasing the string, the arrow shoots into the center of the bullseye. "I guess. Mainly the spear."

I move the side other side of him so I can see his face, "So what happened to being 'handy with fish hooks and nets'?"

"Oh please, it's so obvious that it was a bluff. If you didn't catch that I would think you're incredibly stupid."

"What I don't understand," I begin, stepping out of his way. "Is why you are trying to pull the innocent clueless kid act. You volunteered, and now you're going around saying that you can't use weapons to save your life?"

Chase turns towards me, "Well that's not your problem, now is it?"

"In a way, yes it is. Because if that's how you are going to present yourself, you're affecting me as well." Chase looks puzzled and I continue, "Since we're being put as a couple, everything you do to draw attention to yourself draws attention to me. And I don't know about you, but I'm trying to stay low key until the individual training."

"I guess if you didn't want attention drawn to yourself, you wouldn't have agreed to act as a couple," Chase argues.

I whisper harshly back at him, "This _wasn't _my decision to make! Normally I could care less what you do, but since we're forced into doing this, I feel like I have to pray that you'll say the right thing!"

He shrugs. "Don't worry about me, Avery."

He's right, technically. But the deeper of a whole he digs for himself is the further he drags me down with him.

"But Chase—"

Without saying anything, Chase drops the empty bow and steps forward before dropping his head down and pushing his lips to mine. He takes my face gently in his hand and using his other hand, brings me closer to him.

_What the hell?_

I figure that this is probably part of the act and I just stand there, putting little effort into the kiss. Chase pulls away after a few seconds.

"What was that for?" I question.

Chase points to the rest of the Training Center, "I don't know…"

_You don't know? Oh god no…_

He must have seen the look on my face. "I didn't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Right. Whatever." And without a word, I walk towards the elevator.

I'm almost to the elevator door when someone grabs my bicep from behind me and brings me closer to them.

Cato whispers in my ear, "What a happy couple you guys are—or are acting to be. Don't get too caught up in kissing your boyfriend to forget about tonight, 8:30."

My jaw hangs from my mouth as he smirks and walks away.

_Great. So much for acting…_

* * *

**Now we're getting somewhere! Don't forget to leave a review, thanks guys!**

**-Flutist8189**


	7. So You Think You Can Fight X Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: So You Think You Can Fight?**

**I just love this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: the Usual.**

**Happy reading! ;)**

* * *

Cato. Cato. Stupid Cato.

Stupid jerk who thinks he's better than everybody.

How did he know it was just an act between Chase and me? I thought I was doing a pretty good job acting like I even liked him as a person…guess not.

_Oh, I don't know Avery, maybe the fact that you completely _knocked him out _that one night on the train!_

Anyone would have if they felt threatened, right?

And of course Cato can see right through me and knows I'm lying.

I mean, yes, he's like a boulder, no doubt all muscle, but I've fought against these kinds of boys before. Even as attractive as he is—

_God Avery, stop thinking that! _I mentally yell at myself as I step off the elevator.

In an annoyed manner, I burst through the door and take my seat at the dining table, releasing my breath in a big huff. I look up and see that it's just Chase and I sitting at the table.

_Do I tell him? Do I keep it to myself?_

While the thoughts are sprinting through my head, I realize I'm staring directly at Chase, and he holds my gaze. Blinking, I look down at my hands in my lap.

Chase clears his throat, "Uh, Avery? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm great!" I respond immediately. I give myself a mental facepalm, because now he knows something's up.

Chase leans in from across the dinner table and whispers "Is it about the kiss we had earlier?"

_I wish it was that simple._

I shake my head, "No, it's not. And just to let you know, that will _not _become a regular thing with us, kay?"

Chase stays silent.

"I can deal with being by your side all of the time and holding your hand. But I'm not going to go to the extreme and let you get in my personal space, so as long as we're clear with that, I'll keep up the act," I finished, leaning back into my chair.

I glance up at the clock: eight o'clock. Perfect.

Only a half an hour until I meet Cato.

Through the silence, I exaggerate a yawn, "Man, I'm wiped. I think I'm just going to head to bed."

I glance at Chase as I'm walking out and I see him giving me the _what's-wrong-with-her_ look.

_Ignore it and keep walking,_ I remind myself.

After I get to my room I run the shower as if I'm getting ready for bed but in reality, I'm sitting with my ear pressed up against my door listening to where everyone is—and where I'll be able to sneak out.

Mom, Dad, Zaelynn, and Finnick were all having drinks in the living room when I came in earlier, and it was very clear that that wasn't their first drink.

I hear a faint door slam a little ways down the hall, making me flinch. I figure it must be Chase's door because his is the only room besides mine in the hallway. I strategize for moment for the easiest way to get out, and once I have my route, I glance at the clock.

8:26. Shit, I have to go!

Flipping the shower off, I'm overly careful when I close the door behind me. Tiptoeing down the hall on the balls of my feet, I'm thankful that there aren't any creaky floorboards that would give away my presence.

_More practice for the arena._

In the dining room, I see Zaelynn stand, and I crouch behind the island before crawling the last 5 feet to the door. With the door closed quietly behind me, I race for the elevator and push the 'G' button.

The cavernous training center has lights on…but no one inside. If Cato didn't show then maybe I'll just go back upstairs…

_No way. It's either he comes down to you or you're going up to get him._

Walking in slowly, I look for any sign that Cato might be here when a voice startles me from in the shadows.

"Well, well, there she is. I was starting to think you weren't going to show," Cato says, walking in through a different door.

"Why wouldn't I? If it's a chance to kick your ass, might as well take it before it counts," I say smiling.

He comes over and stands in front of me with his face inches from mine. "Don't be so cocky, you might just not win."

I smile and let out a laugh, "Says the person who was watching me—probably in astonishment—during training today. Now, how about we just get this over with?" I say, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the sword station.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I roll my eyes and let her pull me along. She sweeps her long hair up into a ponytail and grabs the same sword she used today off of the rack.

"You ready to get beat by a girl?" She taunts as she checks the blade's balance.

"Oh, please, I'll take you down in a heartbeat," I scoff.

"Right…we all have dreams that are meant to be crushed."

I roll my eyes when I see her smile. "Ready?" I ask as we take our stances.

"I've been ready since I volunteered at The Reapings," she replies.

_Game on._

For a while we parry, with occasional advantages from both of us in which we soon equal each other once again. But after a half an hour, I could tell it was getting harder on her.

_Guess Barbie's not used to fighting someone like me every day._

Then again, I've never fought a girl as good as her before. But no worries, I'll give her a little bit of hope before I end the match.

Just as I'm about to knock her legs out and end the match, she seizes my arm and slides under it. Before I can turn around, she climbs onto my back, wrapping her legs around my waist with her sword at my throat.

Damn.

How did I let her get by me?

Her mouth is now at my ear, "Now," she whispers, "who didn't stand a chance, Cato?"

* * *

**Avery POV**

His laugh alarms me. I'm sure it would be ironic to anyone if the opponent in which your sword is at their throat begins to laugh, given their situation.

I readjust my legs by tightening them around his waist, which will make it harder for him to get me off.

However, he finds a way to loosen my ankles and suddenly I'm crashing to the ground. My sword clatters to the ground a few feet away. Strong arms grab me and Cato presses me into the mats. I feel weight on me as I see Cato's legs straddling my waist. His hands are on either side of my face and his icy blue eyes bore down into mine.

My eyes wander down to his lips, which look soft as his warm heavy breath exhales out onto my face. Soon after I realize what I'm thinking, my eyes snap back up to his.

_Off limits. Don't even think about it._

Cato seems to have noticed this, and he dips his head down to where our noses are touching. "I win," he whispers.

He presses his warm lips against mine for a few seconds before he pulls away to look into my eyes.

_What just happened,_ I think to myself as blood rushes to my cheeks.

_What the hell?_

_Don't do this Avery._

Instead of stopping him from leaning back in—which I should have, I push my lips to his and he immediately responds by sliding his hand to the back of my neck.

_I should stop him now…now. Like right now._

His elbows were now against the mat as his other hand moves around my waist. I slide my arms up around his neck and Cato pulls me up into his lap without breaking the kiss in one fluid move.

_Why are you doing this?_

_He makes me feel…safe. But we're in training for the godforsaken Hunger Games! What am I doing?_

Cato pulls me closer as his tongue traces along my bottom lip. I was about to let him enter when I heard a door close in the training center.

_Who was that and what did they see_, were the two things on my mind at the time.

Coming back to reality, I froze in place and jerked my head back. I stand and run over to the door, forcing it open to see the elevator doors closing. I see Chase's angered expression through the 5 inches of space the door has yet to seal off.

Chase. Chase was watching us.

That means that Chase had heard me leave and decided to follow me down here.

_Shit, how could I be so careless?_

I begin pacing where I was standing, and Cato comes up to me and grabs my arm, preventing me from moving again.

"Avery," he says gently.

I refuse to turn and look at him. I can't let him know how I actually felt during that kiss.

_Which really shouldn't have happened._

Cato walks around to the front of me and using his hand, he tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Who did you see?" he asked.

I sigh, "Chase. Chase probably followed me down here and he obviously saw us."

Cato runs his hand through his hair, "Well, it's not like you have to worry about relationship problems," he says with a smirk.

I smack him on the shoulder, "Shut up! You know if you would have just stayed in your own business you wouldn't have found out about the act."

"Avery, it's obvious to anyone that you hate him. That's no surprise, the way you _look_ at him—it looks like you want to kill him," Cato says.

"Well I'm _sorry_! I didn't exactly intend on having to depend on someone else during the Games! You know what, I'm just gonna go," I tell him, picking up my sword and putting it on the rack on my way out.

_Cato's a troublemaker. He wants you to feel like you can trust him so that during the Games, he'll betray you when he kills you._

_No. He won't kill me. At least, I refuse to go down without a fight._

_You can't trust him Avery, even if you do like him._

My mind is flooding with thoughts—mostly about Cato and the kiss as I wait for the elevator to arrive. The doors open and I dash inside, slumping against the wall in the corner.

I cover my face in my hands as I hear someone else get on the elevator.

"What's so bad? You _can_ tell me Avery," Cato says from right next to me. I can feel the heat from his arm as it rests against mine.

"No. I don't want to talk about it," I say my usual response, for I'm good at keeping things to myself.

He shifts, moving closer to me, and his lips are now at my ear, "You have to. We're in an elevator, where else are you going to go?"

I turn to glare at him for his comment when our noses are touching again. He's smirking at me when I turn away quickly.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not _that _bad of a kisser, am I?" Cato asks.

I roll my eyes, "When you're soon going to be thrown into an arena to fight until your death, kissing your fellow tributes isn't exactly a way to get close to them."

"That doesn't stop you and Chase," Cato says, stepping off since we had arrived at Floor 2.

I stand there with my mouth open in shock after what he just said. I listen for the door to close signifying Cato actually being gone. But I don't hear it; instead I hear footsteps walking back.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Cato steps back onto the elevator.

"Forgot something," he says, stepping closer to me.

"Like wha—" I begin to ask as Cato takes my face in his hands and his lips meet mine.

This time the kiss was more gentle and passionate, and I forget where I am. We stand there for about two minutes; Cato holding me close to him and to my amazement, I was actually kissing him back.

We broke away when the elevator dinged and the doors open on Floor 4. We stare into each other's eyes before I break the gaze and get off the elevator. After I'm off, I turn and see Cato smiling at me as the doors close behind me.

I pinch myself and hope that I wake up. Because none of that really just happened.

_Ouch. Why aren't I waking up? _

I pinch myself harder. _Unless…all of tonight was real._

I laugh to myself, _no way. Cato and I didn't actually _kiss!

However, I think it's going to take a lot more convincing for me to fully believe what actually just happened.

* * *

**OMG they kissed! :O**

**Okay…I'm sorry if the kiss was bad…I haven't had my first kiss yet so I don't know what it's like, nor do I really know how to describe it :/**

**This should pose a VERY awkward situation in the next chapter, lol and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks guys! :)**

**-Flutist8189**


	8. Avery is Unavailable at the Moment X Ch8

**Chapter 8: Avery is Unavailable at the Moment..**

**Heyo! So my birthday was awesome, I got 2 free rice krispies from Noodle & Company..it was pretty epic :)**

**Anyways, so I hope you're all liking the rewritten version better..because I do :) And this chapter was 12 pages long in word, so I'm pretty excited since that's my current record! **

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything..but i DO own Avery (ha! take _that_ Suzanne Collins!)..**

**Happy reading everyone! :)**

* * *

I stood outside the door leading to the dining room, thinking about everything Chase could have said about me and Cato. But more importantly: who he could have said it to.

_Who says he said anything? Oh right Avery…you're posing as his girlfriend; of course he's going to say something._

Because now he sees Cato as a threat…posing or not.

_No, of course he's posing because if the truth gets out, it'll make him look bad too._

My shaking hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it slightly before slamming it shut once again. I cringe, realizing how loud that was and remembering that my parents, Finnick, and Zaelynn don't know that I had snuck out. There goes my cover.

Just then the door flew open.

_Shit._

I hold up my hands quickly, stuttering, "I forgot my—." I look up into Chase's deep green eyes.

"You forgot your…what?" he said, blocking any escape I could have made by leaning against the doorway. "Why don't you go check Cato's mouth, I'm sure you lost it in there," he snaps, moving away from the door.

I seize his arm. "What the hell were you even doing down there?" I whisper harshly.

He glanced to the adults laughing loudly in the living room, "We should go somewhere else."

Before I can respond, Chase takes hold of my hand and pulls me through the threshold.

We sneak past the living room and down the hallway until we get to Chase's room. He opens the door and pulls me inside, slamming the door shut behind us.

The awkwardness between us is as obvious as the sun in the night sky.

I stay as close to the door as I possibly can, hoping Chase will go into the bathroom or something so I can sneak out real quick. Instead, he's sprawled out on his bed, flipping through channels on the T.V.

A wave of annoyance rushes through me. "Well?"

Chase looks at me, "Well, what?"

"What were you doing down in the Training Center?" I ask him again.

I didn't want to admit it, but I really enjoyed the time I spent with Cato. Kicking his butt during the match was exhilarating, and the ki—other part was…enjoyable.

_It shouldn't be. And you know that too. Get your head out of the clouds and focus!_

But then there was Chase who utterly and completely ruined it. I mean, who knows how long he had been down there?

Chase shrugs, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Chase. I'm being serious."

He stands up, flicking the T.V. off, "And you think I'm not? Why would you go down there with _him_?"

I hesitate, trying to get all my thoughts together, but they're running around at 200 mph. "I…it doesn't even matter."

He runs his hand through his hair. "See, whatever you do that draws attention to you; draws attention to me as well."

_Damn him. It's like being punched in the face with my own fist._

Unable to look him in the eye, I look down at my feet. "Just stay out of it. I know we're in the Capitol and so we don't get any privacy. But this time, just stay out of my business."

Chase slowly walks forward and stops five feet away from me. He looks me over before saying, "See that's just the thing. I _can't_ Avery. I can't _just leave you alone_."

I remain motionless, "And why is that? Is this because of the whole act? I think you're getting a little _too_ into this whole 'relationship.' People are catching on that it's not even real! It's so obvious, even _Cato_—" I slapped my hand over my mouth.

_Oops._

Chase narrows his eyes in confusion. "What about Cato?" he pauses, tension in his voice. "He knows, doesn't he?"

I nod slightly.

"God damn it Avery! Why would you _tell_ him?" His face tinting with infuriation.

Surprised at how calm I remained throughout this entire situation, I push Chase's face away from mine. "Before you go pointing fingers at me, Cato figured it out himself. And I will take care of him—"

"Yeah, I saw how well that went tonight," he says, frustration dripping from his voice.

"You never answered my question," I blurt out randomly.

Realizing what I'm referring to, he looks down, "Look Avery, can we just drop it?"

"You know, I would love to. But I need to know why you feel you can't leave me alone."

Instead of answering he closes the space between us by smashing his lips to mine. I push him away immediately.

He must see the shocked look in my eyes because he quickly says, "_That_ is why I can't."

A mental switch goes on in my head, realizing that this isn't part of the act.

_Oh no. Oh please no._

Speechless, I walk out of the room, and Chase lets me.

* * *

_What just happened?_

This seems to have become a frequently asked question on my mind since Cato and Chase became…complications. And unfortunately, every time it's asked, I'm unable to give an answer.

A million thoughts flood my mind as soon as I step out of Chase's room. Returning to my own bedroom, I slam the door and sit down with my back against the mahogany.

_Since when did things become so complicated?_

To be honest, they've always been that way, but the kiss with Cato surely didn't help.

Cato. He's the problem.

_Shocker. Like I didn't see that one coming._

Keeping Cato quiet means the act should be more buyable—with some extra help.

_Why are you keeping up with this? You don't need Chase to get sponsors for you!_

No I don't, but who doesn't love a little twist before the Games?

All I need to do is find a place where Cato and I can talk…alone. Although here in the Capitol, that's asking for a lot.

* * *

In the morning, I made it a goal to prove Cato wrong. For the time being, I would be an _awesome_ girlfriend.

_Or could I take a throwing knife right now to end this humiliation?_

In the elevator, I try incredibly hard to forget everything that went down last night with Chase. And even though I was right next to him, hands intertwined and all, my mind was far from inside the elevator.

We got off and walked into training together. My eyes automatically find Cato, and his eyes meet mine for a brief second.

_Wow! Way to make it obvious. Guess I'll be taking 'Become a Spy' off my bucket list._

_Look away. Stop looking at his gorgeous face._

_Stop it Avery!_

He stands alone at the sword station, giving a perfect opportunity to talk. But my feet refuse to move.

I dread the fact that I'll end up talking to Cato; whether it be now, or later.

_I think I'll go with Option C: None of the above._

"Avery?" Chase says, grabbing my attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I just said that if you wanted to go work on sword training—"

"No! I'm good!" I said immediately.

Chase held up his hands in defense, "Fine. I'll be over by the spears."

I watched him walk away, leaving me standing in the middle of the room. Alone.

Looking around, I see no one at the throwing knife station.

Suddenly I love throwing knives.

I keep my head turned away as I passed the Sword station to get to the throwing knives.

After picking up the two smallest knives, I turn towards the targets. I focus on the tiny red dot in the center. Gripping the hilt I give a forceful flick of my wrist, and the knife goes flying—right into the little red zone.

"Nice bullseye," I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Clove, holding an impressive array of knives. She takes her place amongst the targets and begins throwing; every knife she throws meets the bullseye in a matter of seconds.

"Nice throws," I say after her hands are empty.

She stretches her arm, "I know."

_Well. This just got awkward._

I throw a few more before Clove's glare is too much for me. It feels as if her eyes are boring right into my soul, and it makes me severely uncomfortable.

I guess she's just eyeing up her competition.

_At least she has a good sense of competition._

I wander throughout the training center, walking past each station—intentionally trying to waste time, and avoid Cato.

_How was I supposed to react to the kiss?_

Honestly, Cato first guy that I had ever kissed—besides Chase, but that's just for show. And besides, he's going to be my competition in a matter of days, so I can't afford to let that kiss get to me.

_He's playing you…it's so obvious._

Right now, my only focus is the Games, and wiping out all of my competition.

* * *

When training was over, I didn't argue before dashing to the elevator.

There's a bulky guy standing in the elevator with me, and to keep my attention away from Cato—who was heading towards the elevator, I turn towards him.

"So…you're from District 3, huh?" I say, my voice breaking the awkward silence.

_Gee where did you get that from? It couldn't have been the fact that it says Three on his uniform!_

He nods, "You're from 4 right?" he asks.

I nod, pushing the 'Door Close' button 50,000 times; praying it'll actually close before Cato has the chance to get on here. They close, and the elevator begins moving.

_About time. I was pushing the Door Close button right?_

"You're really handy with that sword," he points out.

"Oh, thanks," I reply, noticing that we arrived at Floor 3. He departs, and I'm left in the elevator alone.

When I get to Floor 4, I walk past everyone as they socialize in the dining room.

Locking my door behind me, I flop down on the bed.

I need to talk to Cato about keeping the act a secret. I don't know how, but I need to talk to him.

_But talking to him will mean seeing him._

_Better sooner than later._

I stay locked up in my bedroom; planning a way that I could talk to Cato—alone.

_Light bulb._

* * *

_Ropes—Check._

_Clips—Check._

I was too afraid to risk sneaking out through the dining room because I did _not_ want Chase following me again. And I figured he would be smart enough not to follow me if he did happen to see the ropes.

I open my window and look up the wall, looking for something to clip the rope on to.

Bricks, gutters, pipes—hey! The pipes were thick and ran horizontally across the building.

The nearest one was about two feet above my window so grabbing a chair from my room I stand on top, reaching for the pipe.

_Don't look down. Don't look down._

Once the clip is in place, I tighten the rope around me, creating a harness to strap myself into. Talk about that for knot tying.

I step out and place my feet firmly on the wall. Various sounds from the Capitol surround me as I begin releasing the rope and sliding down the wall.

I carefully slide down past Floor 3, seeing the windows of Floor 2 coming closer.

I come upon Floor 2 and I gaze into each window, searching for Cato's. The first window looked like a bedroom, but no one was in there, so I moved on.

The second window was the living room, and District 2's mentors and escort occupied the couches. Quickly, I pull myself back up so I won't be seen. The third window I come upon and I see Cato—and Clove.

I prop myself against the wall, both feet flat against it—to where I'm practically hanging upside-down, though I'm holding onto a 2-inch ledge that I can manage to keep my balance. My head peers inside the window, watching Clove and Cato.

They appear to be arguing, because the veins in Clove's neck are clearly visible. Normally Clove seems quiet—but scary. But I guess when you're tiny; you don't have a lot of things to take your anger out on besides the training dummies.

Cato yells back at her, and Clove glances at the window. I use the ledge to support myself where I wouldn't be showing in the window, and my heart races.

_Crap. With my luck, she totally saw me._

_Well, subtlety was never my strongest skill…_

I take the risk and lower myself a little, only to see a pair of feet walking over to the window. I begin hauling myself back up the wall, praying silently that it isn't Clove about to look out that window.

Instead, Cato's muscular arm opens the window and his face pops out. When he sees me, the corners of his mouth pull up into his famous smirk.

"Um Avery?" he asks.

I look down at him, "Yes?"

"Why are you outside my window?" he says suspiciously.

_Enjoying the view._

"I need to talk to you…about Chase."

Cato exaggerates, "Ooh boy problems! Let me go get the stack of Cosmo's—"

I lower myself to his level, and give him an _I-really-wouldn't-go-there-right-now_ look.

He chuckles, "You could have used the door."

"Yeah well, we know how that went last time."

I sit there in my harness, my legs outstretched with my feet resting on the windowsill.

"Right. And the ropes won't make it obvious where you are?" Cato laughs. "You can come in, you know."

I hesitate, and Cato smirks, "Or are you afraid that if you come in, you'll kiss me again?"

_Yes._

"Oh please, _I _was the one pinned down on the mats."

I hand him the excess rope from my hand and he pulls me to him, helping me inside the window as quiet as he can.

Why I went inside, I have no idea. I knew it was a bad idea, but it was the only idea I had at the moment. Not only was there awkwardness from last night, but being inside his bedroom…where he _sleeps_ does not ease the feeling.

"Clove didn't look happy," I manage to say.

"She's Clove," he smirks, "She's never happy."

"Why are you doing it?" He says out of the blue.

At first I am confused, but then I remember why I came down here. "Oh right. Sponsors," I answer vaguely.

Cato catches that there's more, and he presses on, "I'm sure that's not the only reason why."

"I don't get a choice."

Silence.

I roll my eyes, "My mentors. And that was the angle that they came to agreement with Chase…"

_Strictly business, no fooling around Avery._

_And _definitely_ no kissing him._

Realization hit Cato and he nodded, "My mentors wanted to do the same thing with Clove and I, since we trained together since we were young. Said we had good chemistry. But then they heard about the Lovers of District 4."

Cato sees me looking at him and he pats the space next to him on the bed.

_No, don't do it._ _Bad sign…_

I plop next to him, lying down on my back with my hands over my face.

"Well lucky you. It's hard to act like you like someone when you hate their guts. I don't get how you do it," I say, looking into his eyes.

"Huh? How I do what?" Cato says with confusion written on his face.

I support myself on my elbows, "How you act like you like me." I hesitate, "I mean, after all, you're probably one of those killers that like playing with their prey.

"Well," Cato says, putting his arms around me and dragging me directly against the side of him. "That sounds harsh. I could be like that, or maybe I just like you."

_Do I have something in my ear?_

_Or did Cato just say that he likes me?_

_No of course not! You just heard that wrong._

_Cato can't like you. He's _playing_ you._

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. Closing it stupidly I keep staring into his eyes, meaning to get up and leave.

I should really remove his arms from around me…but part of me didn't want to.

But yet, I'm still sitting in the same spot.

_Snap out of it…_

Cato shifts his weight so none of his weight is against my body and he brings my lips to his. I respond immediately, and my arms find their way around his neck, pulling me tightly against him. I lost track of time, the world around me was evaporating as his lips moved against mine.

_You really shouldn't be doing this. You need to focus for the Games…and this isn't focus!_

Cato brings me up higher on the bed and runs his fingers up my spine, causing tiny shivers to rack throughout my body. His hand rests on bare skin on my waist from where my shirt must have moved up a couple of inches.

My lips break away from his after a few minutes, and he just stares into my eyes.

"How am I going to get back upstairs? What happens if they find me?" I worry.

He slides his hands around my waist. "You do too much thinking," he says, his lips connecting with mine.

_Red flag, Avery. You should probably get up and leave._

His hand moves up my back, wrapping around me and holding me against his chest.

_His perfectly toned chest…_

My hands move and grasp his short hair as I move myself closer to him.

I knew I shouldn't, but that didn't stop me.

* * *

I wake up the same as I usually do: unaware of where I am.

I look around my bedroom, the nightstand is still there, but the fancy capitol remote—it's not in the place I _always_ have it. And the chair over in the corner, when did that get there? And did my closet move? It was on the left side of the door…

Then I feel something move from beneath me.

Startled, I jump—which results in me falling off the bed and crashing to the floor.

I sit up and look across the bed to see Cato lying on the other half.

_Wait. Cato? Why is Cato in my bedroom?_

Cato…oh my god.

_When did he get down here?_

_Was I drunk last night?_

His outstretched arm feels the space where I just was and his eyes open.

"CATO!" someone shouts loudly from the hallway. The footsteps get louder as they come down the hallway.

Cato's up in a jolt and he looks at me to see my bewildered face.

I hear rapid knocking on the door, and I stand quickly and rush to the bathroom. Cato walks past and answers the door.

"What is it, Clove?"

_Clove. That bitch._

_Hold up, you shouldn't be thinking that! You should be happy that Clove interrupted you and Cato._

_But I'm not._

Cato begins to close the door when Clove says, "And tell Avery she doesn't have to hide from me. We're all…friends here."

"Right, okay…" he says and closes the door. He comes and peeks around the bathroom door. My eyes are drawn to the fact that Cato is without a shirt.

_His gorgeous body. Oh. My. God._

I think I might have drooled.

My eyes bounce back to Cato's face.

"Cato, we didn't…"

He chuckles, "Please, Avery. If we did, you would have remembered it."

_Oh thank god._

I roll my eyes and walk around him to my pile of ropes, putting my harness back together.

"Leaving so soon?" Cato says, leaning against the doorway in the bathroom.

Without an answer, I tighten my ropes and hold out the slack to Cato. His eyes never leave mine as I climb out the window and sit deeply into my harness. Cato's grip tighten on the rope, causing the muscles in his biceps to flex.

I could sit here all day.

He raises his eyebrows, "Ready?"

I shake my head, and I feel a blush coming on. I don't _blush_! Especially not because of Cato!

"Um, yeah. Just pull me up."

He stares at me with a smug look on his face. "Magic word?"

"Please?" I try.

"It was actually 'Cato's incredible' but I'll make exceptions for you," he says as he pulls on the rope.

_That's two words_, I think, trying to change the subject.

Cato manages to get me all the way back up to my window and I slide though the cracked open window—just as I had left it last night.

Bringing the last of the rope up and I look down to see Cato's head sticking out as well. He does a little flick of his hand and I assume that's his way of saying goodbye.

_New plan: don't talk to Cato. Cato = trouble…and kissing._

_But it feels natural._

_No, it's wrong. Pure wrongness. _

Someone clears their throat from behind me.

_Shit. Not Chase…_

To my relief, at least it wasn't Chase.

"You wanna tell me where you were?" says the voice of Finnick Odair.

Like I said, somehow I manage to screw everything up.

* * *

**CLIFFY! :D hehehe I absolutely love this chapter, and I hope you guys did too!**

**Two more chapters until the new one! EEEP :)**

**Be excited. Be VERY excited.**

**Review por favor :)**

**-Flutist8189**


	9. Awkward Angles X Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9: Awkward Angles**

**Everybody clap your hands! *clap clap clap clap***

**I'm such a loser. I don't know why I say half the things I do because I just embarrass myself XD**

**GUYS WE ARE ALMOST THERE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand..why can't we just all share Cato? :'(**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

**Previously**

_Someone clears their throat from behind me._

_Shit. Not Chase…_

_To my relief, it wasn't Chase._

"_You wanna tell me where you were?" says the voice of Finnick Odair._

* * *

"Umm…" is all I can manage to say.

Finnick stands in front of me with a stern look on his face, "Are you going to tell me or not? Because I can easily have your Dad ride your ass about this instead of me if you would like."

I frantically shake my head, "No! But _if_ I tell you, you have to swear not to tell my parents. And keep Zaelynn out of it too."

He narrows his eyes at me, "That bad, huh?"

_God, he is just like Cato._

_Why am I comparing people to Cato?_

_Oh god…that's not a good sign._

"I was…in another tributes bedroom," I slowly confess.

Finnick's eyebrows raise, "Wow! You didn't um—you know…" he says uncomfortably.

And this conversation just got weird.

_Not to mention awkward._

I shift, crossing my arms across my chest. "Well _that's _certainly none of your business," I say defensively.

He keeps asking me questions about 'Why I did it' and 'Whose room was I in'; and I did my best in ignoring him. I pretended I was doing something important in there until the questions came to an end. Though the few questions I did answer it was either a vague answer or simply: a lie.

"Now, Avery," Finnick says after he's finally done interrogating me, "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I stand up, facing him. "Maybe I don't need your help. I never asked for it!"

"Alright," he whispers to himself, walking out of the room without another word.

_Nice talking to you too._

My morning was officially ruined now.

_Not that I enjoyed waking up in Cato's bed._

_Because…I certainly didn't._

Why does he keep messing with my head? What use am I to him?

_Oh right. He sees me as a threat, so he's trying to seduce me into thinking he actually likes me._

I'll give him credit, he's an incredible actor, after all—he managed to lie to my face last night.

_Please, I read him like the newspaper!_

Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one who can act.

* * *

For the third time in a row I have lost a match. Third. Three times.

Though he towers over me, my skills are way better and I know I can beat him. It's just this one stupid block that I can't get right!

_Will it really matter in the arena?_

No, not exactly. But I have unfinished business with this guy, and I am _not_ leaving until the deal's closed and the contract's signed.

Picking myself up off the mats, the trainer asks, "Ready to go again?"

I nod. We take our places on the mats and he begins by charging at me. Normally, this would result in my win because that is one thing you _never_ do in sword fighting. I simply hop to the side and turn—just in time to see him attempt in knocking me down to the ground. But I swing my sword down to meet his, and after a few seconds he breaks the parry, his blade retreating.

I adjust my sword to right hand—though it's slightly weaker than my left—I can pull some pretty fancy moves. We continue fighting, and the look on his face warns me that something's coming.

I was right.

Just as I was about to knick his sword from his grasp, his blade unexpectedly meets mine—my wrist at an awkward angle. He puts lots force against his sword, and my wrist gives out, and my sword clatters to the ground.

Using this opportunity the trainer tackles me to the mats, and the match is called.

Defeated. Again.

Panting, I pick up my sword and follow the trainer, "Again," I insist.

He shakes his head, "Why don't you go train for a bit?"

Ouch. Rejected by a trainer.

I sigh and walk over to the floor filled with dummies, my shoulders slumped and my head down in shame.

_This is embarrassing! How am I supposed to intimidate the other tributes if I'm getting my ass whooped?_

Focusing on a dummy, I hold up my sword; but then firm hands slide around my waist.

_God I swear, if that's Chase, that boy's gonna get it for messing with me during training._

But instead, Cato stands there with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey there," he says casually, "Having troubles?"

When I turn to face him, his lips are directly at my eyelevel.

His perfect lips pursed, his icy blue eyes staring down at me.

_Resist the urge…_

_But I want to—Oh no you don't!_

"Fourth time I've lost in the past 45 minutes," I say, tossing my sword to the ground. "I don't get what I'm doing wrong!"

"Well," he begins, "Keep you sword in your left hand—that's your best bet. And you _need_ to fix your stance."

"Don't hate on my stance!" I say defensively, which earns me a chuckle from Cato.

"I'm sorry! But it's incorrect," He says in a very creepy way that sounds exactly like my father.

Maybe not the 'sorry' part, though.

_It's bad enough that my father is upstairs on the 4th Floor. I don't need another one here too._

He releases my waist, "Here. Get into stance."

Once I'm ready, my feet planted solidly on the ground, arms out in front of me; I feel Cato behind me, his chest pressed into my back. His body heat transfers to my skin and I feel chills run up my spine.

He places his hands on my waist and turns it 25° to the left. I then put my sword up and Cato places his warm hand on my elbow, moving it slightly upward. His hand lingers there for a moment before returning it to my waist; his fingertips lightly brushing my triceps.

_How is it possible that someone could have this effect on me?_

_Even more; how could Cato have this effect on me?_

His hands rest there and he presses his chin into my shoulder, his breath against my neck. "Now standing like _this_, you could even take me out. You wanna test it on a dummy?"

My eyes are glued to his, and I just stand there looking at his perfect face.

Cato smiles when he sees me, "Hey Avery?"

I break out of my trace, blinking, "Uh, yeah?"

"The dummy's over there," he says, pointing in the other direction.

"Right," I say, giving an uneasy laugh as Cato releases his hands and steps back.

…

After severely damaging a few dummies; with a newfound confidence in my fighting, I make one last attempt in fighting against the trainer.

We take our places, and he fights with the same strategy as before. Though when he puts the pressure against my blade—which is still in my left hand—I dig my feet into the ground, remembering how Cato positioned my hips and hold my place. The trainer's arms shake, and I knock him to the ground.

The match is called—me as the victor, and I turn to see Cato smiling at me.

I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. "Thank you, thank you!"

He pulls me away from him and plants a kiss on my lips. I respond for a few seconds before pulling away, realizing we're standing in the middle of training. My heart begins to pound—the sound very loud in my ears.

_Why is my heart pounding?_

_It's only Cato…he doesn't make your heart pound…_

_Or at least he shouldn't._

A blush crept to my face, tinting my cheeks red. Cato's thumb brushes along my bottom lip before he says, "Have you always blushed this much?"

Though of course his question only made me blush more.

So much for intimidation…now I'm starting to look stupid.

_But now you need to get your act together. Stop letting Cato affect you!_

That much easier said than done.

* * *

I'm heading towards the elevator, thinking about what happened today.

Cato grabs my wrist, "So are you and Lover Boy officially over?" Seeing my reaction he quickly adds, "I'm just curious."

That was an unexpected question. Just curious, huh?

Before I get the chance to answer, Glimmer comes up from behind Cato and jumps on his back. Cato groans, setting her back down to the ground, "Not now Glim. I'll come down later."

Glimmer looks at him flirtatiously, "Kay. Don't be late again."

_Again? What did he mean 'come down later'? _

_They weren't…Him and her didn't have a thing going on. Did they?_

_No, of course not! I would have heard about it by now._

_But I don't care._

_Really, I don't._

Okay, maybe a little. After all, I'm supposed to be head over heels for Chase.

_Ugh, I hate the sound of that!_

Oh because Cato's better? He's incredibly manipulative!

But he's pretty much like the most gorgeous guy here…who wouldn't fall for him?

Glimmer continues to throw herself at Cato, who absorbs her advances like a sponge. She draws circles on his chest with her finger, and he lets her.

A pang of jealousy rushes through me.

_No, it's not jealousy, I just…skipped lunch today._

_Yeah, that's it._

I slowly retreat; making my way back upstairs since training was over, but mainly—to get away from Cato and Glimmer. Normally, I would intentionally try to avoid everyone else once I got upstairs, but tonight is different.

To ease my boredom—and take my mind off of Cato, I sit on the couch and watch Caesar Flickerman's Pre-Games shows that are always on. It's the same old: gossip about possible relationships (yes, Chase and I were on there).

And so were Cato and Glimmer. When an image of Glimmer with her arms wrapped around Cato's neck show up; I rip the pillow I'm holding in half.

_Oops._

I shrug, _they were ugly anyway._

So they are a thing. How did I not see any of this during training?

_Probably because you were too busy trying to _avoid_ Cato._

_Damn, _I think to myself. _Why her?_

_It's not like she's pretty or anything._

I put my hands out in front of me and close my eyes. _I don't care about Cato and Glimmer, _I repeat to myself.

Cato and Glimmer. I scoff in disgust. I'm about to say some very choice words when my mother walks in the door.

"Avery," she says, surprised. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

At first I thought she was talking about the whole Glimmer-Cato thing, but then I realize she's probably talking about the reason I'm not cooped up in my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have something to say when everyone gets here."

Mom looks at me with uneasy eyes, "Should we be worried?"

I shake my head and sit back down on the couch; though this time I switch the channel to avoid the previous topic.

"About time!" I grumbled as soon as Finnick and Chase walked through the door.

My mother looked up from reading a book, "Rich, I think Avery's ill," she says once my father walks enters the living room.

I give her a _Really-Mom-not-right-now_ look, and everyone takes a seat on the couches.

I stand so I can see everyone, before taking a deep breath. "I'm done being a 'Lover of District 4.'"

Zaelynn walked in just as I finish and she dashes over to us, "What is this? No, you can't!"

Dad interrupts me, "You and Chase were doing such a good job."

_You obviously weren't there then…_

I glance at Chase to back me up on this, but instead he stays silent. I give him the _say-something_ look and he stands up next to me.

"If Avery doesn't want to do it, then we can just say that we broke up," he states.

_Wh—what? Why is he agreeing with me?_

A very irritated Zaelynn shakes her head, "No! No no _no_! Because then we'll have to come up with a story: about who broke up with who," she lists, pacing the room. "And the reason, and then the press will come up with horrible gossip!"

"I can deal with that!" I holler, getting everyone's attention. "I just can't deal having to rely on _him_," I say, pointing to Chase, "For sponsors! Because I'm not going to need him in the Games! When we get out in the arena, it's everyone for themselves—and don't think for one second that I'll be risking myself to help _him_!"

_Whew. That felt good to get off my chest._

My mother rubs her temples, "I think she has a point."

_Thank you—someone to agree with me._

Finnick sits up, "Go on," he gestures to my mother.

"I'm just saying that since it was us who forced her to do the act in the first place, when it was her decision—then she gets to decide the ending point."

The adults begin to pester about the issue, each person's voice getting louder when they have something to say. Finally, they come to an agreement.

"Fine!" Zaelynn shrilled. "We'll just say that Avery broke up with Chase and—"

"Why do I have to be the dumpee?" Chase whined.

"Because it'll be easier for you to act sad and heartbroken. She can't do it to save her life," Dad says, pointing to me.

I rise from the couch, "Then it's settled, I'll see you all in the morning!" I say before retreating to my room before anything else can happen.

Closing the door behind me I flop down on my bed.

_One problem down._

_Only one to go. Oh boy._

* * *

**OOUHHHHH THEY'RE FINALLY OVER - or are they? ;)**

**What do _you_ think?**

**Almost there! Bear with me guys! **

**-Flutist8189**


	10. Certain Closeness X Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10: Certain Closeness**

**Woo! double digits! My writer's block is finally cleared..and I know _exactly_ what to write now :) I'm so excited that I can finally add in my Cato/Avery moments that I've had with me since like..Chapter 1 :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't feel like saying it..its too depressing...Suzanne Collins. **

**Feliz leyendo! ( - Just in case I did that wrong, Happy Reading!)**

* * *

In the morning, Chase is nowhere to be found.

And I like it.

Everything is how it should be for the Hunger Games, but the scene in the dining room says otherwise. All my muscles stiffen as I walk into the elegantly designed room; for it feels like there was a noticeable temperature difference into here from the living room. The dining room is uncomfortably silent as I pass through, even though everyone is sitting at the table enjoying breakfast.

Or I should say eating—no one was really enjoying much of anything after last night.

_And it's all because of me…again._

Skipping the buffet of food, I grab an apple and rush out the door; aware that four sets of eyes are watching me cautiously.

_You did this to yourself Avery. Now they're never going to ignore you._

For the record, I blame Cato for messing with my head. I would be perfectly focused and ready for the Games if it weren't for him. Maybe I would even be able to deal with Chase…who knows?

The elevator ride seemed longer than usual. When it comes to a halt, I'm hoping it's not stopped to pick up a certain someone from District 2.

Instead, the boy from Three steps on, nodding in my direction.

I exhale the huge breath I was holding in and respond with a slight smile before the silence begins dripping with awkwardness.

The boy from Three's voice pierces the air, causing me to flinch, "So what are you going to do about your boyfriend?"

If I had a drink in my hand, I know I would have won a Grammy for 'Best Spit Take'.

"I'm sorry. What?" I ask after I'm sure I didn't choke on my tongue.

"You and that Chase kid," he says, as if it's something simple. "On the show with Caesar Flickerman they were talking about what they think you two will do in the arena."

_Ha! Me? Help Chase? _

_Like that'll ever happen._

I sigh, stepping off the elevator without saying another word, preferring to stay silent and save him from hearing one of the many versions of the story I've come up with in my head.

_Awesome. So not only are Cato and Glimmer a topic of discussion, but Chase and I seem to be pretty popular too._

_Exactly what I was hoping for._

I roll my eyes dramatically, knowing that I probably should have kept my mouth shut; since this is just the beginning of the comments I'll be hearing.

Seeing that mostly everyone is already down in the Training Center, I try to test my luck and hope that Chase is here somewhere. But as soon as I walk through the giant stone archway, a sense of unease forms knots in my stomach.

I glance around, taking in my surroundings, and I notice that the training floors the Careers tend to occupy are empty. Clove isn't by the throwing knives. Marvel isn't by the spears. And Cato isn't by the swords.

Though today, my eyes aren't interested in any of those people.

Though no one is where they usually are, I spot Chase standing near the spears. He's leaning against a large stone pillar, his back facing me. No one seems to be with him, so I cross the barren, echoing floors to where he stands.

I'm a couple feet behind him when I hear laughter. And not Chase's idiotic laugh, but a high-pitched laugh that sounds like a bell. A girl's laugh. I freeze in place and dash behind a nearby wall; peering around the corner. The sound of laughter is coming from Glimmer; and Clove and Marvel's faces come into view next to her.

I blink quizzically, trying to think about all the things he could possibly be saying. It's not like they're actually _friends_. Sure, they talked on the train on the way to the Capitol, but I got the feeling something else was going on. Something fishy. And I had a feeling it had to do with last night.

But thinking about it, he was the Dumpee, and so shouldn't he be cooped up in a corner crying or something?

_Maybe he just forgot_, I try to convince myself, but it doesn't work in the slightest.

I mean, no one knows about the "break-up" yet, so maybe he's pretending it didn't happen—

"So how'd she react when you broke up with her?"

_So much for that._

I stopped in my tracks and jerked my head around the corner to see Clove's eyes bright with anxiety—mixed with something that looked a little devilish—as the question came out of her. My mouth fell to the core of the Earth.

_What the hell is this?_

Chase's voice emerges through all the confusion in my head, "Well, I looked her in the eyes and just said 'Avery. I'm done, I can't do this anymore.'"

I storm off, refusing to listen to any more and probably giving away my presence in the process, but I'm shaking with rage. We talked about this last night! And here he just decides that he's going to make me look _weak_?

Then again, these are the Hunger Games.

He had an opportunity…and he took it. _Damn him._

I decide to release my anger out in the only way I know how. Sword fighting. I slowly stride over to the empty station; trying to act like I don't know what Chase is saying over in his _stupid_ little corner. The one and only time I look back at the corner, I notice that it's just Chase, Marvel, and Clove. No Glimmer.

_Good. Maybe Glimmer stabbed herself with a spear._

* * *

**Cato POV**

By the time I woke up, the sun was shining right in my face. Annoyed, I saunter over to the curtains and hastily close them.

_Must be noon_, I think to myself. No way the sun is always this damn bright. I flop back down on my bed, the sheets rumpled and tangled beneath me.

I'm almost back to sleep when someone's hand raps on the door.

"Hmm?" I grumble, which is muted by the pillow my face is hidden in.

Glimmer's high pitched voice tears through the door as if she was already standing in my room, "Cato? Can I come in?"

"I guess."

The door opens and Glimmer prances in, closing the door noisily behind her. She plops down on the bed next to me, and I turn my head towards her. She's in her training suit, a large 1 on her sleeve; and her hair is in a side braid, not a hair out of place. Which means she probably wasn't training…typical Glimmer.

She smiles, "How come you're still in bed?" She puts her cool hands on my bare back.

I shrug, "Tired."

Suddenly her mouth is right next to my ear, "Want me to climb in with you?" she says seductively.

Normally, any other guy would have _loved_ this opportunity. But it's not like I don't get this a lot in District 2. I mean, not all the girls look like Glimmer, since she's so stunning. But I figure I'll let her enjoy her last few days before I kill her.

_Just like I've been training my whole life how to do._

No matter where I am, I have to remember why I'm here in the first place. And so far, nothing's distracted me, I've been able to keep everything under control. Clove, Glimmer, Avery…

_Avery may be a bit hard at times, but I'm doing the best I can. _

_But the question is: how long can I keep it up?_

After all, it's all a television show, right?

I realize Glimmer looking at me with her big green eyes and remember I never gave her an answer. "Nah," I say sitting up, "Did you leave training?"

A look of disappointment washes over her, "Um, yeah. I was talking to Chase. Apparently he broke up with Avery!" she looks past me towards the window. "I saw it coming, they weren't that into it, you know?"

My eyebrows rise in astonishment. I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

_Trust me, I know._

She turns back to me, "Cato?"

I shake out of my thoughts. "Sorry. So uh—how's Avery taking it? Is she all right?"

It was as if that was the question she least expected, and frankly, one I least expected as well. I shouldn't care how Avery feels, she's my _enemy_. A competitor. Just as good as Clove and Marvel. I need to keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get past me when I'm not looking.

"…was doing was angrily chopping apart dummies with her sword," Glimmer finishes.

"So she's down in the training center?" I ask quickly.

An annoyed look occupies her features. "Cato, were you not listening? I just said that."

Without another word, I hop out of the bed, grab a shirt off the chair and head towards the elevator; a shocked Glimmer still lingering in the bedroom.

* * *

**Avery POV**

In a strange way, I feel better. Just like the way I always do after I take my anger out in sword fighting. I take a look around and see the pieces of every single dummy strewn across the floor.

_My bad._

Part of me wants to go talk to Chase, but the other part just wants to punch him in the face. Although, I've already done that and he's still managed to ruin my life. Plus, I don't think that giving him a black eye will keep him from running his mouth off.

I place the sword back on the rack and carelessly wander around the training center, looking for something else to do.

"Can I help you?" a shrill voice asks me.

I rub my eyes and realize that I've been standing by the throwing knives rack, and that Clove was in action; she had just come to get more knives.

"No. Not at all," I respond; what else was I supposed to say?

She hesitates with the knife she's holding and gives me a twisted grin. "I get that you're heartbroken Hun, but really, it's not like you have that many days left before we're in the Games," she runs her finger along the blade of the knife, "and you'll be all alone. And then we'll kill you."

I give her a hard glare, "Now listen to me, you sick, little sadistic _bitch_," I spat. "First off, I couldn't possibly be heartbroken because I never—" I stop myself, knowing that if I keep talking, the truth _will_ come out.

Clove raises her eyebrows, "Aw, maybe you need to go back up to your Floor and cry your eyes out. But try not to, I want to see your tears when you die," she says before walking swiftly back to the targets.

Giving me one last look and smiling the grin of the devil, Clove resorts all her attention back to her throwing knives.

She may be powerful, but if I'm all up in her face with my sword, she won't be able to do anything.

_But how do you get yourself that close to Clove?_

That part may need some thinking, but now is the time to focus on ridding my competition…and nothing else.

_Especially not Cato._

Determined, I hurried towards the stairwell, seeing that there was backup at the elevator.

_And if I can't handle four flights of stairs, then the arena might be a problem._

I start slowly, but then get faster about halfway up the first flight. That is, until I run solidly into a person.

I look up and see Cato's face, the light in the stairwell reflecting off of his hair, making it look an even lighter blonde than usual.

Instead of being in his training suit, he's in casual gray sweats and a tight white shirt in which defines all of his muscle.

_Oh. My. God. That shirt should be illegal for him to wear._

His arms slide around me to keep me from falling backwards. His strong steady arms.

_You should leave. Like now._

_Don't do anything stupid…_

But who am I kidding, whenever I'm this close to Cato—a closeness that should _not_ be allowed—bad things always seem to happen. I always seem to lose myself and act stupid when I'm with him.

He grins down at me, "You are always running into me, aren't you?"

His fingers play with the edge of my shirt at my waist. "Um, why are you using the stairs?"

_Welcome to the Museum of Stupidity, here is our first exhibit._

"Am I not allowed to?" he says, moving his face closer to mine. "So I hear you and Lover Boy are no more?

"And I hear you and Glimmer are just beginning," I say, using every ounce of control to push him away.

I continue up the stairs, but Cato's wrist wraps solidly around my upper arm; restraining me from moving any further. He moves himself to my level.

"So?"

"So," I put a hand up to his chest, meaning to move him away from me, but I can't bring myself to. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Define what we shouldn't be doing." He smiles and reaches towards me; gathering me in his arms, causing me to become unbalanced.

One of his hands reach up to my face and brushes along my cheekbone while the other one is steadily holding my back. My heart pace picks up and my breath catches as Cato leans in closer.

"We shouldn't be doing _this_," I say softly, part of me hoping that he didn't hear it.

"No? Then what about…this?" he says, planting kisses on my jaw, and then on the side of my lip.

I finally give up trying to find a way out and pull his lips to mine, and they connect at once. Cato's hand cups my face before he smiles into the kiss.

"So _this_ is okay?" he says, his breath on my lip.

_Yes. Completely._

I don't think I want to answer. Because I _know_ it's not okay, being this close to the Games. But another part of me wants him to hold me like this.

I look up into his eyes, which look for once: soft in the light. Looking into them makes my heart race faster than an Olympic Sprinter.

_I could stare into them until I die._

_And thinking like that, it might not be that long if you don't_ focus_!_

"Avery?" Cato says softly.

_No, don't do it. Don't say the word._

_Don't say the three letter word…_

"Yes. It is perfectly fine."

_Why must everything be so difficult when it comes to Cato?_ The oh-so-negative part of my mind screams while I'm kissing Cato.

I should really tell Cato to stop. Because if it's like this in the arena; with the possible chance of it coming down to just me and Cato, I'm not so sure I'll be able to stay strong if he keeps doing these things to me.

_Maybe—just maybe, you don't want him to stop._

* * *

**YESS! Finally! Aw man, this is going to be great ;)**

**I'm finally satisfied, and I'm thinking ahead to the interviews, and trying to decide what Avery should wear...thoughts?**

**PM me if anything, Chapter 11 should be up within the next few days. **

**I'll be seeing you guys soon! #BringingItBack**

**-Flutist8189**


End file.
